PMD: Explorers of Stupidity
by Zangoose-Kira
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. Willow the Snivy and Trek the Cyndaquil find a Squirtle on Ickano's shores, only to find he has major issues. Random humor involving frying pans and such. On pause for now...
1. Who's tha AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

"That was a good day of rescuing…" a male Cyndaquill said dreamily to his partner, a female Snivy. The two Pokémon gazed across the sunset lit sea. They were living in a place called Ickano, a region undiscovered by humans. Cydaquill and Snivy were a rescue team devoted to exploration and helping lesser fortunate Pokémon that had a bad habit of getting lost. They worked under a Delibird Guild Master, and worked along with other such employed teams.

It was a peaceful time after all the hard work of running through annoying Mystery dungeons, and Trek the Cyndaquil wanted to relax with his partner. They were more than just partners, more like mates.

"Yes, it always warms my heart to see—Oh my Staraptor!" she called out and pointed to strange thing lying on the beach. "Is that a Pokémon?" her voice raised a pitch.

Cyndaquil went to all four feet and galloped to the figure lying face down in the sand. _Don't tell me it's another stupid Pokémon that fell asleep while playing in the sea. _He thought wearily. _And I thought the day of helping other Pokémon was over!_ He stopped at the side of the strange Pokémon and stared. "It's a Squirtle…"_ Yup, figures that it is a stupid water-type…_

Willow the Snivy scampered up to Trek's side and began to poke the unconscious Squirtle. "Should we try to wake it up?" she asked, eyebrows arching with worry.

The Cyndaquil obliged to relieve his mate's worry. He rolled the Squirtle over on its back and started slapping his face. (The scent of the Squirtle was certainly male.) Trek stepped back and shook his black and yellow furred head. "Sorry, there's nothing more we can-"

Willow began to slap the Squirtle's face with her vine whips. After a third hit, the blue turtle opened his huge red eyes in confusion. The strange Pokémon spat out a lungful of water and stared at his saviors.

The Squirtle's eyes shrunk and his mouth opened very slowly. Then without warning, he let loose a high pitched yell, "AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snivy and Cyndaquil backed away, holding their ear-holes.

The Squirtle continued to yell in one breath until his looked like he was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation. He paused and gasped another lungful of air to continue his scream.

"Stop screaming!" Cyndaquil tried to be heard over the screeching.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Would you-"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHhhhhhhhh…. WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Screaming like that will make you pass-"

"!" the blue turtle insisted on verbalizing his terror and confusion.

The Snivy reached into her explorer's bag and took out a frying pan. "Shut up!" She shouted and brought the cooking utensil down on the Squirtle's head. The screaming stopped abruptly and the blue turtle Pokémon fell to the sand in the same pose as before.

The mates glanced at each other. "That was weird…" She muttered.

"I'm not ever going to scream like that in front of you," Trek said, pointing at the frying pan and looking at the nice-sized lump on the Squirtle's head. "Well, where were we?" he said enticingly.

Willow the Snivy tapped the frying pan handle on her shoulder and gave him a critical look. "And leave this erratic, screaming Squirtle to drown at high tide? That's not going to happen."

Trek the Cyndaquil sighed. Willow was the more caring of the pair. "Fine, sweetie." _What a terrible interruption on my private time with Willow! Of all the kinds of interruptions before experienced, a psychotic Squirtle is a first. _But since he loved his mate, he picked up the Squirtle and half-dragged it back to the guild. _Maybe someone could help this crazed turtle… just not me._ He and his partner were on a role with earning ranks and getting enough money to pay to learn new awesome attack to wipe out opponents with. Just today Delibird had been persuaded to give them a silver rank badge.

Trek grimaced at the Squirtle with a bump on his head._ Do we have a psychiatrist in town? We should get one for this weirdo… _he thought ruefully.

**A/N: Well, here we go: My Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Story. I'm trying to stay original and make it a comedy (scoffs at self), but I know that's a laugh (I mean a sarcastic laugh). Drama style yes! Comedy… uh… **

**My inspirations for comedy lie with Onion News and Monty Python.**

**Anyways, I don't have much planned for this story except funny moments with this new Squirtle character, which leaves room for OC's! The town that Willow the Snivy and Trek the Cyndaquil live in will be called Pool Town. This is my first story accepting others OC's. **

**Anyways, not all submissions will be accepted, just make the personalities quirky enough. Also, it's completely fine to have more than one human turned Pokémon in this undisturbed Pokémon region. (A human turns into a Pokémon when they come to the region of Ickano.) No legendries (No, Kasmir! You are not invading this story as well!). ****Pokémon names must be after something natural, like Birch or Stump, not Roger or Bob.**

_**Name:**_** (and gender)**

_**Species:**_

_**Personality**_**: (put as much as you want)**

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Phobia:**_** (if applicable)**

_**Job:**_** (if they want to live in Pool, then they either have to run a shop, work in a shop, have an exploration team, be travelers, or be bums. Be creative with jobs too!)**

**Ok, that's a pretty simple form. You can either PM me or review. Note: College is coming up frightfully fast, so I might not get to update this super-fast.**


	2. The Town of Pool

Trek the Cyndaquil sighed as he entered into the borders of the Town of Pool. It was a Pokémon Town made with logs and sticks of irregular sizes assorted into houses, or at least that was what they were supposed to be. The builders that the mayor had contracted were Slakings and, being the slacker Pokémon they were, just threw together a few logs and called it good. The mayor was far too cheap to hire other Pokémon for reconstruction, so the town's folk were left to deal with it.

Pool was built around a small Lake (another reason to show the laziness of the town in creativity of names) that seasonally dried up in summer and filled up during spring and fall. Some weird Dunsparce hermit always sat along the bank of the lake and stared at the Magikarp flopping around uselessly in the water. The Magikarp only got into the lake by the hermit's doing, and the Magikarp had no real way of getting in the lake, so the hermit evidently captured Magikarp and put them in the little lake for pure enjoyment and to fish them out, only to release them again. The Magikarp didn't know any better.

There were a few shops in Pool, and most of the shops were built by the owner's own paws, seeing the current houses were lacking. There was a bank that was frequently used. In fact, some locals found it very entertaining to withdraw Poké just to see the Umbreon Banker to perform a magic trick to withdraw it, then the locals would put it back in their accounts and come back another day for another trick. This Umbreon Banker called Moonlight was a slight entertainer, but could get easily overwhelmed by crowds. He liked entertaining, then spending time on his own. Trek and Willow did as others do and watched his magic tricks for making their Poké appear out of the air.

Another shop of notice was a little tent on the outskirts of Pool, just far enough to not be within taxing range, but close enough to get customers. Trek walked past it, dragging the formerly screaming Squirtle. He saw the two owners of the tent inside and waved a little at them.

"Hey, Willow, do you think that they could help us?" Trek tilted his head toward the Squirtle. The Cyndaquil waited for his mate to reply.

Willow the Snivy paused and said, "It wouldn't hurt…" she double-checked her bag for her handy frying pan. "I'll just make sure they don't get close to our items…"

"That's outrageous!" a voice cried within the tent. A male Emloga, standing on his two little mouse feet, stepped out of the small green tent. "I've never stolen anything!" his ears on the top of his head twitched indignantly.

Willow apologized, but kept her green hand close to her bag's opening. Trek double-checked to see if his back-flame was blazing, but it was not. Forestt the Emolga had once kicked Willow and himself out of the tent shop for nearly burning it down with Trek's back-flame.

The Emolga was joined by a female Pachirisu, his mate. This blue and white squirrel Pokémon blinked and put on a sweet smile. "Oh, so nice to see you again so soon. Are you going to buy that Slumber Orb you were looking at earlier? Its only 250 Poké."

_I swore Ace lost a Slumber Orb just like that… _Trek thought but answered, "Erh, not really. We found this stupid guy on the beach, then he did nothing but scream until we knocked him out again… do you have something that could help with that?"

"Silencer Orb!" the Emolga called Forestt scampered into the back of the tent and pulled out a head-sized blue orb. "I fou- _got_ this orb from a traveling merchant. He said it's a rare piece… but I can part with it for… 300 Poké." He smiled in a strange way that seemed persuasive, as if an orb was actually worth that much (The standard price for orbs according to the National Pricing Incorporated was 150 Poké).

His mate, the Pachirisu called Joule, jumped by his side and added in a sweet tone, "For only 50 more Poké I can also throw in the Slumber Orb."

Trek wanted to decline on the 'wait, there's more!' deal, but Willow pulled out the coins quicker than the Cyndaquill could speak.

"Thanks!" Willow smiled gratefully and took the two orbs and put them carefully in her bag.

Joule the Pachirisu counted the coins and was satisfied with the amount. Then she put it in a pouch at her hip for storing the profits. Both electric Pokémon glanced at the blacked-out Pokémon with amusement. The flying squirrel Pokémon observed, "So, what will you do with him?"

"Good question…" Trek said with a groan in his voice.

"Well, come by again. Thanks for your business, and I guarantee that next time we'll have a need-to have item!" Joule the Pachirisu thanked the patrons with a wave and smile.

The Snivy and Cyndaquil continued on to the main entrance of Pool, a crooked sign with a misspelled word of 'Pool'. The 'o's were backward, and it was further embarrassment to the locals when visitors came by and saw that the 'o's were backwards and needed fixed. They'd say "Oh dear, this must be a hick-town if they can't even spell 'pool' with the proper facing letters!" Frankly, there was no amazing speller that lived in Pool, only shy book-worms that didn't dare make a scene to amend the past mistakes by the Slaking construction workers.

"I swear that is the shadiest shop in town…" Trek muttered and dragged the Squirtle by the shell across the ground.

"They have good stuff, I say why not?" Willow replied with an innocent smile. "Besides, they are very friendly. I bet the mark-up is so that they can eat every day. They don't even have a home…" her sweet nature was coming out again, along with a bit of naïveté.

The Squirtle groaned in pain and stirred slightly. Willow pulled out the frying pan to quiet the turtle with a clang on the large head. Once again, the blue turtle fell back asleep into the world of unconsciousness. He might start calling it his home due to his frequent visits!

Willow shrugged and re-sheathed the frying pan. "I don't want him the scream at the entire town." She explained.

"But we might have… never mind…" Trek the Cyndaquill sighed. Oh well, he could ask the stupid water-type Pokémon a few questions once he woke up, and learned to use his voice for other purposes other than screeching. He continued the drag the turtle Pokémon along the ground to the guild.

The Guild was the center point in the town, the only building that looked slightly cared for. Delibird the guild master had instructed new exploration and rescue teams to fix up the exterior and interior of the Guild before real missions. The result was pleasing. In fact, the mayor of the town called the guild building his own and lived there. Delibird wasn't the happiest about the arrangement, but it was tolerated. The Guild building had a little flight of stairs leading up to it, and the back wall was leaning against a huge oak tree trunk. There were two stories and the wood was varnished nearly weekly, giving it a shine in the sunset and sunrise moments.

The black and yellow fire mouse Pokémon climbed up the wooden stairs, ignoring the little clack of the Squirtle's shell against the stairs. Willow danced up the flight easily and dashed in the doors. The doors had a really graphic face of an enraged Druddigon carved into the wood. It was meant for the scaredy-cats to turn back as soon as they saw the hellish face of a dragon on the door. Trek dragged the Pokémon inside the doors and glanced around. He wanted to give the Squirtle to the lost and found section (which seemed to always be empty…) for a caring Pokémon to take and look after the demented water-type. But his mate was that kind of bleeding heart, so no lost and found for this one…

"Hey, I thought you said you two were going to have a great time at the beach." An inquisitive voice came from the other side of the room. A great, green, bipedal lizard sauntered over to them and swished his bush-like tail across the floor. This was Ace the Sceptile, star of the Guild and hero to the weak. Well, to the little hick town of misspelled Pool. Even though he looked like an adult, he was actually younger than Trek and Willow. The reason he was at his final stage was due to his training in the dojo and finding a place called 'Slightly Sparkly Springs', the Luminous Springs equivalent near Pool.

Trek shrugged and pointed at the burden he had dragged all the way from the beach.

"Wow, he got hurt really bad, didn't he? I see about two lumps on his head… some merciless Pokémon must've-" Ace muttered after taking a closer look at the Squirtle.

"No, he deserved it…" the Cyndaquil said evenly.

Ace frowned.

"What Trek means by that is…" Willow shrugged and explained, "He wouldn't shut up, so we knocked him out… We'll get this straightened up tomorrow. The sun's setting."

The large Sceptile nodded; tail rustling like a bush in a slight windstorm.

As the sun set, the guild outside received a bright glare from the sun and reflected it down at the locals. "AHH! MY EYES!" cried a poor passerby who had forgotten about the brightness at sunset. Trek, Willow, and Ace were unmoved by the sudden cry, they were used to it. Luck have it, it might be the same guy as the days and weeks before.

Ace leaned back, keeping his cool. "Ok see you tomorrow for some more training and saving." He waved the pair off.

Willow the Snivy decided to make a little small-talk. "So, Ace, when is your team coming back?"

The Sceptile paused and said with his cool air, "I don't know. They said they wanted a break from saving Pokémon and went on extended leave, but I haven't heard from them since. But I can still take on petty outlaws and lost toddlers without those guys."

Willow nodded her head, her long snout almost poking herself in the tummy. "Ok. Well, see you tomorrow I guess." She smiled and said to her mate, "Let's take this weird passed out guy into our room, just for one night."

The Cyndaquil shrugged his tiny shoulders and replied, "Ok…"

The two Pokémon went with their burden to the basement rooms designated for Rescue Teams. Frankly, the underground rooms were nicer than the houses in Pool. Then again, with Trek being a mouse-like Pokémon and Willow being a snake-like Pokémon, they were comfortable in the earthen rooms.

"Goodnight, Trek."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"!"

*Clang*

*silence*

"Thanks, dear."

"You're welcome, honey."

**A/N: YAY! Thanks so much for OC parcipitation. The characters of Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag****, the character of Moonlight the Umbreon was given by ****blackshadow94****, the character of Ace the Sceptile was given by ****PhantoMNIGHT321****. The other submissions looked good, so they will appear in the next chapter. Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****) and Moonlight the Umbreon (****blackshadow94****) will be more introduced in the next chapter.**

**Once again, thanks for help and submissions. **


	3. Fiddlebutter!

Trek the Cyndaquil woke up to a prodding on his snout. He squinted through the gloom at the poker. In the gloom of the underground room, a black and blue Pokémon with black fur over its eyes simply stood there, shoving a wrapped mint candy on his head.

"What the-? What are you doing in my room?" Trek burst out, flames on his back bursting to life and lighting up the room.

The Dieno didn't reply. He took the mint and shoved it into Trek's mouth before scampering off. The Dieno bumped into the wall a couple of times before finding the door, but didn't make a sound.

Trek spat out the mint from his mouth and sighed. That Dieno was known as Roam, introduced by his Zangoose friend a while ago. Roam the Deino was just another odd Pokémon that roamed around Pool. For some strange reason, this dark/dragon type Pokémon just liked giving everyone mints. But Trek was used mainly to the wide range of loonies here, for the most part… That Squirtle from yesterday was still hard to figure out. All the Squirtle did was sleep and yell, and that didn't help getting to know him!

The Cyndaquil shook himself and eyed the mint. He sighed and ate it for old times' sake. It wasn't the most incredible mint, but at least it helped with morning breath.

Willow was already awake and staring at the door. "Why didn't I get a mint?" she asked sadly.

The Cyndaquil shrugged and glanced at the Squirtle. During the night, he had woken up five times, each time he had been silenced by a handy frying pan. Seriously, Willow used the frying pan like a gladiator sword! "I guess we should use a silencer orb today and wait until he calms down to talk…"

"Sounds like a plan!" Willow agreed, her mint sadness gone. "Then if he calms down, then he can see a magic trick from Moonlight, then eat breakfast at the only restaurant in Pool, then…"

"Willow, he's not our kid. And besides, when we do get a kid, we shouldn't get in the habit of hitting Pokémon when they yell in the night."

The Snivy shrugged ever so innocently. "But we found him, so we can at least help him…"

"He's not a pet…"

"Are you sure?"

Trek paused and thought a little. "I'm not sure…"

…

Trek and Willow dragged out the limp and bruised Squirtle into the light of the morning. They set him by the poolside and waited for him to stir. And just like that, the blue turtle slowly blinked in the sun. He caught a glimpse of the Cyndaquil and Snivy and let loose a roar. "AAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Willow, quicker than a blink, drew out the handy cooking utensil to silence the Squirtle. Trek jumped and stopped the blow. "No, use the Silencer Orb instead!" he cried. He was not willing to wait another hour for him to wake up and yell again!

"Sorry, sorry…" she re-sheathed the frying pan and apologized. "It's becoming a reflex…" she smiled and dug in the bag for the silencer orb. She threw it at the Squirtle's mouth and it stuck inside. The Squirtle's eyes went even smaller as he realized that his mouth was blocked.

"Is the silencer Orb supposed to work like that?" Willow frowned at the blue orb in the stranger's mouth.

"I don't know. It looks like it's working well." Trek shrugged.

The female Snivy shrugged and bent closer to the turtle Pokémon. "Hi, I'm Willow. I've been knocking you out for two chapters." She said ever so sweetly.

"Chapters? How is that a good time reference?" Trek muttered, crossing his two little arms over his yellow belly.

The Squirtle looked so panicked that he might faint himself out from fright.

"Can you stop screaming and tell us how you ended up on the beach?" Willow continued in her sweetness. She yanked the blue orb out of Squirtle's mouth and waited for words.

The Squirtle, once his mouth was freed, finished his screeching. "AAAGGGHHHHhhhhh….." he paused for a while, thinking about how exactly he ended up there. Willow and Trek grinned at each other at the silence from the Squirtle. He paused and closed his eyes. "Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahh can't remember…. AAGHHH! I've got Amnesia! WAAARRGGHHH!" he threw himself into another panic attack, falling on his back and flailing about.

It took all of Willow's will power to not strike him quiet again.

"What's going on?" a white dog-like Pokémon with a blue face and horn trotted over to the group of three Pokémon and glared at the Snivy and Cyndaquil. "Don't tell me that you two are resorting becoming thieves or kidnappers, are you?" This was Thade, a female Absol who was sort of an independent police Pokémon.

"It's not like that, Thade!" Willow held up her little green hands. "We are just trying to help this Pokémon, but I'm beginning to think he's beyond help…" she pointed at the turtle spinning on his shell, kicking his legs in the air, his tail propelling him in circles.

The Absol cracked a smile and said mischievously, "Then I guess we'll just have to have mock-turtle soup with him…"

"WAAHHHHHHHH!" the turtle yelled and fainted on his own accord. Trek face palmed and sighed angrily. _There was just no winning with this guy…_

"I thought he'd like to eat mock-turtle soup. I've heard it's great for memory restoring." Thade the Absol said innocently. "Oh well, maybe he's vegetarian."

Willow, being the Pokémon to know everyone and want to make them feel good, said, "Hey Thade, what time is it?" the Snivy waved her leaf tail happily.

Thade brightened as well and pulled out a clock hanging from a string around her neck. The clock was in the shape of a frog-head. "It looks like nine-thirty. Like the clock?" she tapped the green clock admirably. "I got it from a nice Mawile. She said that she was new and moving in and she didn't want this clock anymore. I can't believe my luck!" her eyes became dreamy as she continued her tail of capturing such a prized item. "I love to collect clocks and I also happen to love frogs! This clock… it completes me…" she walked off, completely aloof to the Squirtle situation.

"You know what; I'm tired of trying to help this guy. All he can do is yell like a dumb Dunsparce… Let's just go to the mystery dungeons and find an item or something." Trek sighed and kicked at the Squirtle.

Willow saw her mate's frustration and said, "Ok, we can leave him with a friend of ours and see if he or she can help him better than us." The Snivy scratched her chin and thought out loud, "So, who's a friend?"

"We've been living here how long and you still don't remember our friends?"

"Uh… How about the sweets-making Bellosom? Ace the Sceptile might be busy, Moonlight the Umbreon has a bank and wouldn't really like having a tag-a-long, Forestt and Joule probably wouldn't want to have him around, Roam… no, Thade just walked away pretty much singing about froggy-clocks, the Mayor, Delibird, and the hermit Dunsparce aren't good company…" Willow held up her fingers and two vine whips to check off the Pokémon she knew in the town. "I heard a new Mawile was here, but I haven't met her yet." She added. "Wait; is Roam's Zangoose friend close by? I haven't seen her for a while… never mind…"

Trek shrugged. "Whatever. Azalea's place will work because we need to go to the guild to get a job, so dropping him off by the kitchen would be great."

"Ooh, we have to see Moonlight's magic trick first!" Willow grabbed her mate's arm. "Come on, we can get a few Poké for the trip into the dungeons." They walked off toward the bank -the Moonlight bank at that. It was designed nicely compared to the before said shambles of houses. The Moonlight bank, named after its owner, was painted on the outside with moons and stars, complemented by black paint.

Willow could hardly contain her excitement at seeing the newest trick. Moonlight had said that he had made it a point to perform a new trick each day until he mastered every appearing trick in the book. And he did have a book for the record.

As the Cyndaquil and Snivy entered, the door hit a bell to announce arrivals. But this was not just any bell. It was a freaking Big Ben Bell! The deep, resonating toll echoed through the room, sending sound waves in all directions. The black and yellow Pokémon sauntered up to the counter and said, "Welcome Willow and Trek. Come to make a withdrawal?"

"Since when did you get that bell and why is it so big?" Trek asked, his fur fluffing up slightly.

"It's cool, it reminds me of a book I'm reading." The black and yellow-ringed Pokémon shrugged.

"Which book are you reading?" Willow asked kindly.

Moonlight the Umbreon held up a book from the counter. "It's called The Bone Winter. Have you read it?"

"Yes I have-"

"DON'T SAY THE ENDING!" he burst out unexpectedly. He coughed, smoothed down his fur once again, and said in a more polite tone, "So, do you want to withdraw some Poké today?"

Trek the Cyndaquil walked up to counter and nodded. "Could we get 400 Poké from my account please?" 400 Poké sounded like a lot to a person used to strong currency, but since Pokémon is Japanese based, the currency is more like yen. Of course, no Pokémon really knew that. That was just a pointless spot of information. Use it well.

"Ok!" Moonlight smiled, and his rings around his ears and on his head glowed. Then suddenly, he pulled out a sack of coins from Trek's nostril. The Cyndaquil was slightly surprised and displeased with seeing that magic trick make the money come out of his nose. Willow on the other hand clapped with both her hands and vine whips.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Willow the Snivy complemented him.

"Always happy to show off a new trick." He smiled. Then the black, dog-like eeveelution sat in a nearby chair behind his desk and picked up his book.

Willow took the sack of money from Trek and put it in her explorer's bag. "This is great, now we can find a job and drop off…" her amber eyes shrunk and she glanced around the floor in a fluster. "Oh fiddle-butter! We forgot to take the Squirtle with us!"

"Oh, yeah…" Trek said with little emotion. He couldn't care less about the burdensome weirdo.

"We have to find him!" Willow dragged her mate out of the bank, causing the huge bell, hanging like a booby-trap, to toll deeply.

Moonlight shivered and looked up from his book. "Woah, that's really cool. I read about the bell tolling and it happens in real life. This book is a really good read." He said out loud and continued to read.

Willow and Trek examined the ground where the Squirtle had been not more than five minutes. It was empty, save for a few sprouts of grass and a stray berry lying on the ground. In fact, it looked quite like a regular patch of ground in Pool, with deep brown soil and little growing in it. There might have been footprints in the soil, but neither of the two knew footprints of other Pokémon very well. If there was no issue of a missing psychotic Pokémon, this patch of ground could be very interesting.

"Now that we had to go into detail of the ground, I say we stop stalling and find our poor Squirtle!" Willow squeaked in a panicky voice.

"What do you mean 'going into detail about the dirt'? There was no detailing of dirt that I could tell." Trek asked, quite confused.

"Sorry, just breaking a tiny bit of the fourth wall here." Willow shrugged, and then resumed her flustered-ness. "We've got to find that Squirtle! Who knows what evils might befall him!"

**I'm leaving for college now, so I can't write a whole lot for a while. But I promise that future chapters won't be this lacking of humor… even after watching a whole lot of humor videos on Youtube, I couldn't seem to make this one as funny. Thanks again for OC's, once I get back into the writing rhythm, I'll be sure to add them in. Thanks for the donations so far.**

**Absol's Song****, I somehow couldn't get the character of Thade the way the description said. Please tell me if you want Thade's dialogue changed. And that goes for others who sent in OCs. If you want to suggest something your OC would do, I'd be happy to listen, since you guys are giving me characters free of charge **

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag**

**Moonlight the Umbreon by ****blackshadow94**

**Ace the Sceptile by ****PhantoMNIGHT321**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**


	4. The Squirtle has a name!

Had Trek and Willow had watched more carefully earlier when the unnamed Squirtle fainted at the mention of mock-turtle soup (which is made with veal, not turtle), they would have seen than his faint was more of laying still and staying silent, rather a self-induced nap or respite. After the rescue team had scampered off to the bank to see a magic trick, the Squirtle got up off his shell and ran away in the opposite direction.

This Squirtle, still refusing to state his name, ran until he reached the sea from whence he was found. He gulped in the air and glanced around, as if guilty or wary of being chased. He then dove into the sea with a splash, but then re-emerged a second later, gasping in fright.

"They're everywhere!" he gasped and sprawled on the sand. "I can't ever get away from Pokémon…"

A new figure arrived on the scene, floating without making a sound. It loomed closer to the poor, pathetic blue turtle. It smiled. Without explanation, it landed on the Squirtle's head, covering his eyes with its black sheets of a body. The turtle took on a strange outer glow, and then it faded.

"Wow, I feel a lot better," he said in a dreamy voice, completely contrary to his former state of panic. He poked at the black sheet on his head and said in a sort of stupor, "Who are yo-o-ou?"

The other Pokémon rose back in the air, floating effortlessly, as if by mind power. It looked like a head with a horn on its black head, sheets for a body that moved by imaginary wind, and multi-colored eyes. It was a Shuppet, a ghost-type Pokémon. She (as her scent identified) blinked her large, yellow, green and red eyes. Almost like a traffic light!

"Hello-o-o-o traffic signal…" the Squirtle said with a dragging voice, as if he was drugged. But some of the effect was wearing off and his fear was coming back.

"You were quite scared, it tasted wonderful." The girl ghost giggled slightly, blanket body waving in the un-seen breeze.

"Wait, what?" the Squirtle grew concerned.

"I'm a Shuppet, no? I eat bad emotions. It's been a while since I had this good of meal." She replied in a strangely hollow voice, as if she was far away and in an echoing chamber.

The blue turtle's face took on fear and worry again, as the drugged state wore off. "You're a Pokémon…" he left off, fighting to control his rising hysteria.

The Shuppet smiled and withdrew the fear out of him, causing a small glow around his outline. Every ounce of fear (if fear could in fact be weighed in ounces) was like ice cream to her. "You are quite scared, can you tell me why?" she said like she would address a hatchling.

The Squirtle sat in the sand, a happy look on his face once more. "I'm Erravi the Squirtle. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a Poképhobe…" he looked quite happy to admit his fear to the very thing he feared.

She giggled once more. "I'm pleased to meet you-"

"That's a long name, can I just call you Pleased?" Erravi said, body tilting to the side, a stupid grin on his face.

"My name is Lulu."

"No its not, it's Traffic Signal!" Erravi chuckled and pointed at her eyes. "See, see?" The effect of being removed of bad emotions was wearing off slower than the last time.

The Shuppet was getting slightly annoyed now. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm Lulu."

"Lila, Lili, Lolol, Lala, Lulo…" the Squirtle sang a tuneless and very annoying song. He seemed to sway in a circle, his behind being the pivot point. He looked very happy, though if he really was a Poképhobe (afraid of Pokemon), then he'd be a never-ending source of fear. Lulu the Shuppet liked that idea; he'd be like a candy dispenser to her!

"LULU. Say it with me; Loo-loo." She said, her voice straining to be kind to the somewhat drunk water-type.

"Loo-LAAAAtitdatidatidatida..." he laughed and fell on his side, still saying 'Tidatida…'.

A blue and black Pokémon lumbered up to the Pokémon and smiled, he withdrew two York mints from the fur around his neck and shoved them into the Pokémon's mouths. Then without a word, the Dieno continued on his wandering path.

Erravi the Squirtle spat out the wrapped mint with disgust. "I hate mints. Who was that? Wait, he's a Pokémon… What kind of- Where am I?" he looked startled, on the verge of screeching his head off once more.

"Why do you scare so easily?" Lulu the Shuppet felt exasperated. One, the Squirtle was completely bonkers, and two, her York bar went right through her. Pity.

"AMNESIA! WARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" he yelled, back to hysteria. He began to run around in circles, stomping on the York mint several times.

"There he is!" a female Snivy and a male Cyndaquil came running from the direction of Pool. The snake-like Pokémon withdrew a shining frying pan and raised it like a battle axe.

Lulu the Shuppet glanced at the Squirtle sitting on his bum and wailing, then looked back up to the two advancing Pokémon.

Willow the Snivy once again withdrew the cooking utensil and charged forward.

Another glance at the Squirtle, then another glance at the coming Pokémon.

The Snivy withdrew the Frying pan a third time and ran forward, but somehow every time that the Shuppet looked at the Cyndaquil and Snivy, they seemed to start running at the same point. A glance, and they were coming around the tall rocks, then starting again at the same point.

Suddenly the Snivy lashed out, closer somehow than she had been a second ago, frying pan singing through the air. For once, the blow missed. The frightened Squirtle ran around, yelling so hard he began to shoot out water guns from his mouth. Lulu floated forward on Erravi's head and sucked up all the bad emotions from the blue turtle.

Willow's second blow struck late. After she had intended to knock out the screaming Squirtle, he stopped screeching right before she hit him. And what's more, the Shuppet was on his head! Willow heard a clang, and the Shuppet fell to the ground, dazed. Willow took in the moment slowly.

"Ok, so the Shuppet was helping us, but I hit her…" she looked at the frying pan with astonishment. "I didn't know that this could hit a ghost, that's fantastic!"

"Ok, we found the Squirtle…" Trek the Cyndaquil sighed.

"Hey gu-u-u-uys." The blue turtle smiled woozily. "I love_ you_!" he giggled strangely.

"And now we are going to leave him to be eaten by hungry hungry Hipowdons, let's go!" Trek backed away from the very different Squirtle he had known before. Well, not really 'know' because he knew very little about this strange turtle.

"We have to help him, he's bipolar!" Willow exclaimed, waving her unsheathed weapon wildly. "One moment he's screaming in fear than he's saying he loves us. He needs serious help!"

"That's because of the Shuppet you know… The Shuppet that you dazed ate his bad emotions. Didn't you study in your 'Know your Pokémon' test for the guild?" Trek sighed.

Willow stuck her long nose in the air. "I know enough about Pokémon."

"Heheheheheheh…" the Squirtle fell on his stomach and began scratching a hole in the soft sand.

"Ow, that's one nasty weapon…" Lulu floated up in the air, sporting a new bruise on her head.

"Come with us," Willow smiled to the stupefied Squirtle and wounded Shuppet. "Come to the guild with us. Trek and I will introduce you guys to the guild where we work. Maybe you two can even make a team yourselves."

"I don't think-" Lulu started. For one, she didn't plan on being a rescue team, and two, Erravi might freak out at the sight of so many Pokémon.

"Nonsense, the least you can do is meet the Pokémon that live in Pool." Willow smiled and sheathed her weapon.

"One question," Lulu shot in before the happy Snivy could start giving a verbal tour of the town of Pool. "How'd you withdraw a frying pan three times without re-sheathing it?"

Trek and Willow glanced to each other for a long moment.

And now for something completely different.

**If you get Monty Python references, review! **

**Anyways, thanks for the patience. It'll take a while to get back in writing rhythm, but I'll be posting here and there. Thanks once more for OCs, and I'll be sure to mention them, give them a spotlight, and such. I'll draw the line at some point for the number of OCs and just have fun with the ones I have.**

**I keep on forgetting disclaimers…**

**I don't own Pokémon, if I did; I'd be Japanese (which that is sadly untrue). All Pokémon creatures areproperty of their creator and Nintendo, but the reviewers and writers here create the personalities, so the writers own the spirits of the OCs.**

**And I don't own or are paid to endorse York mint patties or Hungry Hungry Hippos/Hipowdons. Yeah.**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag**

**Moonlight the Umbreon by ****blackshadow94**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) by ****PhantoMNIGHT321**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (Acetrainer777)**

**Dusk the Happiny (Mew Musica)**


	5. This Title Should Have an exclamation!

"It's been four chapters so far and we haven't gotten rid of this Squirtle." Willow shrugged to her mate. "Maybe we should start accepting him as a main character."

Trek the Cyndaquil dragged the loopy Squirtle by his shell back towards the guild. The friendly Shuppet called Lulu floated along with them, occasionally checking to see if the Squirtle had need of bad vibe removal. The turtle seemed to act quite loopy after his bad emotions were gone and he seemed quite silly and stupid. Trek really hated his role in the story thus far. "I don't care if he's a main character; I just want to stop being his chauffer."

"Loolalilelaaaatida…" Erravi the Squirtle sang while pointing at the ghost Pokémon.

"You two are weird, how come you are allowed to break the fourth wall?" Lulu frowned at the Snivy and Cyndaquil.

"That's because we are in the description, so we have some allowance with that." Willow seemed a little smug about that fact.

"I don't understand half of what you say, Willow." Trek sighed and trekked on.

The green snake-like Pokémon danced ahead, daydreaming of what could come in store for the strange new main character. "I wonder what will come in store for this strange new main character." She mused. "Maybe he's got amnesia because he's actually a human, and now this whole plot will center on him trying to regain his memory and previous form while discovering a gift of future sight that he has…"

Trek wasn't listening anymore; rather, the he was looking at the sign that introduced Pool. He still was irked that the 'o's had been put backwards. One might be able to see if the 'p' was backwards a lot easier, but Trek knew for a fact that the 'o's were reversed. This kept him up at night on occasion.

Lulu continued her frown. "I don't think he's a human. He looks like a Squirtle to me."

"I'm a Squirty-squirty-Squirtle!" Erravi shouted in his happy stupor.

"But maybe he was transformed into a Squirtle because he went through a time hole and something went wrong. I've heard this story many times before!" Willow held up her finger and waved it in a circle, looking slightly like a professor. "Amnesia is a sure sign. And he must have scored 'Quirky' on the little quiz you take while in the time-hole."

"Um…. not really. He's a regular Squirtle." Lulu continued to argue.

Trek grumbled and set the singing turtle on his shell. "Let's ASK him then." He huffed.

"Good idea!" the female Snivy grinned and faced the Squirtle. "Hey, are you a human trapped in a Pokémon body?"

"NO! I love humans… but Pokémon scare me. I used to have a trainer, but he left me…" he said with no hint of sadness. He looked quite happy to talk about his past misery.

"Wait, if you remember that, why do you have amnesia?" Willow asked.

"I can't remember my favorite TV show… and I forgot how I got here, so I must have it, and I'm afraid of amnesia too." He said, slightly less loopy.

Willow looked disappointed. "Wait, so you were born a Squirtle?"

"UH huuuuuuuhhhhh…" Erravi looked happier and he waved his stubby arms about slowly in circles, mimicking the 'wax on, wax off' motions from Karate Kid.

"What? That's impossible! We can't have a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story without a Pokémon turned human… wait, no it's a human turned Pokémon. Yeah, it's not a Mystery Dungeon story without one!" Willow began to pace, trying to understand the logic of the story.

"Yes you can," Trek shrugged. "All you need is a Pokémon town, a guild, and a few teams of Pokémon to make a-"

"But then there's no driving point behind the story to discover his forgotten memory and past!" the Snivy protested.

Lulu glanced at the fire-mouse and saw that he was as lost as she. "Ok, what can we do about it?" the ghost asked.

Willow the Snivy sighed and sat on her bum. "I guess you are right, we can't change him to be a human-changed Pokémon if he isn't…"

"That's better." Trek patted his mate's head soothingly. "Now, I say that we drop him off at a shop or something or just move along. Weren't we going to leave him with Azalea?"

"I'll go wherever he goes; he provides quite the snacks for me." Lulu licked her grey lips and floated closer to the delirious Erravi.

"Ok, before we get off topic again, let's get moving." Trek grabbed the Squirtle and dragged him back towards the guild. Erravi didn't fight, in fact, he looked quite happy to be dragged on his shell everywhere.

"Oh, weren't we going to answer how we did the Lancelot move with the running from the same place several times? That's a classic from Monty Python's Holy Grail movie." Willow smiled.

"No, stay on topic, not-"

"Right, how'd you do it?" Lulu asked, her sheet-like body still waving in unseen wind.

Trek sighed and walked on ahead with the slowly reviving ward. Erravi seemed to understand a little now, and his fear began to build. A Pokémon was taking him to places unknown! The Squirtle glanced at the Cyndaquil pulling him and gasped. It wanted to eat him, he just knew it!

"Help! Cannibal!" he flailed around, fighting in vain against the fire-mouse Pokémon.

"I'm not going to eat you." Trek said back.

"Yes you are! AHHH! Who are you? Amnesia! WAAARRGGHHH!"

"I'm sick of your screaming; it's getting old." Trek grumbled. "In fact, since I'm in the description and have a little more leniency with the story and knowledge about it, how about we go to some different perspective while I try to knock some sense into this blue turtle?"

The perspective changed to focus on the tent-shop of Forestt and Joule, the two electric-type Pokémon. The Emolga named Forestt was laying out a few cards on the grass, forming stacks. Then he flipped over three cards and began the solitary game of solitaire.

"What are you doing, Forestt?" Joule the Pachirisu huffed and walked to her mate's side.

"I'm playing solitaire." He said simply.

"I meant… Why aren't you getting more items to sell?" she twitched her large squirrel tail.

Forestt shrugged and continued stacking the cards in descending order.

"Come on, we only have apples, gummies, and a few worthless TMs that won't sell. We've got to get some orbs and helpful tools to sell to the rescue teams." She nagged him.

"Just after this game…" he said lazily.

"There are some Pokémon coming. Hurry up and look presentable." Joule lectured and began to furiously groom her white fur. It was always a hassle to groom white fur because every blemish showed.

Forestt sighed heavily and gathered up the cards. His cards had little pictures of some sort of anime character doing a dance with vegetables around her. The cards were advertising for a church.

The approaching Pokémon were a Mawile, a newcomer to the humble town of Pool, and the second was a bespectacled Teddiursa. Both were females and were chatting together nicely.

Forestt tucked his cards in his Poké pouch and walked forward, trying to be inviting as possible. "Hello ladies, how are you-?" The Mawlie smiled and punched his arm in greeting. The hit was harder than he had expected and he was trying not to cringe.

"Hey, there's not many guys around here, are there? I just wanted to say, hey!" the Mawile smiled. She was certainly a tomboy-type girl. "I'm Stars by the way, who are you?"

Forestt thought that the name fit well. If she punched someone's head they would see stars. "Hi, My name is Forestt-"

"Nice, natural name." Stars shot in, completely friendly to the newly met Emolga.

"Yes, my parents weren't the brightest in creativity. I was born in a forest and they thought that sounded like a good name. However, they were bad at spelling and added an extra 't' in my name on the birth certificate. But enough about me, this is my mate Joule," he gestured to the glossy Pachirisu, "Who is named after the measurement of work accomplished/ energy exerted. There's also a Joules Vern to think about in similar names-"

"What my mate means to say is that we own a tent-shop. Can I interest you two girls in buying something?" Joule hastily cut in. Forestt's talk wasn't going to get them any Poké.

The Teddisura, who had not spoken up to that point and had no intention of speaking until she needed to and then saw that she might be pulled into a long time of shopping with annoying sellers said, "No."

Stars shrugged and pointed to her friend. "We were actually just going to go to the beach in hopes of seeing some guys surfing or playing beach volleyball. I could use an apple afterwards." The human-like Mawile smiled. She would have been human-like if it wasn't for the huge second mouth that hung from her head. If Forestt didn't know better, he could have sworn that the jaws would say at any random moment, "Feed me, Seymour!"

"I don't think you'll find anyone playing beach volleyball…" Joule said doubtfully.

"I did just see a Squirtle run by, then Trek and Willow. Maybe they are having a fun time…" Forestt said with sarcasm.

The girls didn't know about the Squirtle problem and thought that it would a great idea to meet up with these Pokémon. "Good idea! Come on, Trinket," Stars addressed her Teddiursa friend and they headed to the beach.

"Great job, they didn't get anything…" Joule muttered.

"They'll get an apple later." Forestt replied lazily and pulled out the cards again.

The perspective thought to follow the two girls down to the beach because it missed Trek and Willow and the screaming Erravi.

"Have you met Willow and Trek yet?" Trinket the Teddiursa said conversationally.

"No, I don't think I have yet." Stars said in her upbeat way. "Let me guess, Willow seems like a grass-type Pokémon that looks very elegant... A Snivy or evolution of that sort? Trek is a name for a Pokémon that walks a lot, so he might be a Riolu or a Ponyta…"

"Close, Willow is a Snivy and Trek is a Cyndaquil." Trinket replied.

"Cyndaquil?" Stars shrugged. "I don't think I've seen one for myself before."

"So, can you tell me a little about the town you lived in before you came to Pool?" Trinket continued the conversation. However, their conversation didn't continue very long on that topic. The two girls stopped and observed the scene before them.

Trek the Cyndaquil drop-kicked a Squirtle over a net set up on the beach. The Squirtle, who was inside his shell, sailed through the air and into the range of Willow the Snivy's vine whips. Willow hit the Squirtle in his shell back over the net back to Trek.

"They _are_ playing beach volleyball! Come on, we should join them!" Stars exclaimed.

A sudden, unexpected, and otherwise unforeseen Pokémon jumped from a nearby rock and landed in front of the girls. Without a word, the Dieno threw mints at them and ran off before they could understand what was going on.

"Does that always happen here?" Stars recovered from her shock.

Trinket picked up the wrapped mint from the sand and ate it (of course she unwrapped it before eating it, but it's far to menial and boring and otherwise unnecessary to give you that information). "Yup."

**Yeah, here's another chapter. I should be doing homework, but I wanted to type this out. But yeah, thanks once more for the OCs. It makes creating secondary and possibly main characters a little easier. And also, I make it a point to introduce characters slowly, so I apologize to those who sent in OCs and I still haven't put them in. I will, and eventually, a plot will form. **

**And about the playing cards advertising a church, I'm not poking fun at religion; I just thought that giving you the scene of Miku Hatsune's ****Po Pi Po**** song about Vegetable juice, then pulling the rug out would be entertaining. If there is a church that honors a Vocaliod singer, that would be quite odd…**

**Writing this is kind of like playing Animal Crossing; there's no real point unless you count collecting bugs to sell for Bells, then pay off the mortgage of you house. It's all happy and carefree.**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag**

**Moonlight the Umbreon by ****blackshadow94**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) by ****PhantoMNIGHT321**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (Acetrainer777)**

**Dusk the Happiny (Mew Musica)**


	6. What is this job you speak of?

"Why are you guys playing beach volleyball with a Squirtle shell?" was the first thing that Trek heard at the beginning of the chapter. He turned to see who was asking him this just at the wrong time. Erravi, the Koopa shell himself, flew toward the Cyndaquil and knocked him into the sand.

The speaker gasped and ran over to the wounded Cyndaquil. "Whoops, I guess that was wrong timing." The Mawile shrugged and helped Trek up to his feet.

"Quite." Trek muttered.

Willow, seeing a new Pokémon that she had heard about before, ran forward in happiness. "Oh, I've heard about you! You're new here, welcome to Pool!" the female Snivy shook Stars the Mawile's hand quickly.

Trinket, the Teddiursa that wore human glasses, stood back, being her natural, quiet self. She frankly liked Willow and Trek. They were a good rescue team, it was just that sometimes Willow talked too much, which was against Trinket's way of life.

Trek introduced himself and his mate, but Stars was already one step ahead of them.

"I heard your names before." The Mawile winked to the bear Pokémon. "And I'm happy to meet you." Then she pointed to the still spinning and rolling shell of Erravi the Squirtle. "So why are you playing volley ball with a Squirtle? There are better things or Pokémon to use as balls. Back home my friends and I would sneak to a power plant and kidnap a Voltorb and bounce it around."

The Squirtle finally came out of his shell and began stumbling around from dizziness. The Shuppet Lulu hovered by him like a Mightyena would hover around a nest of hatching Pokémon eggs.

"Where did you live before coming here?" Willow asked happily, nodding so fast that Stars thought the Snivy's nose might cut in half a gnat.

"And why did you come here?" Trek asked in a tone that said 'what in the world is good about Pool? If I had a choice in it, I'd much rather be somewhere else enjoying myself and going to work in a cubicle like other normal Pokémon in the region of Ickano'. Or, maybe not exactly that, but you get the idea.

"I was doing some exploring, you know, taking a break from real work." She said informally, making every one she heard seemingly relax. She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I ended up here and thought to stay for a while. I might leave, and I might not. It's just a journey around the region."

Willow nodded and smiled. "Welcome to Pool again. It's so nice to have visitors."

"If Pool was big enough to have a welcome center, Willow would run it." Trinket said a little bluntly.

Trek shrugged, as if it was true but he had no control over what his mate was. "And about the Volleyball thing… That Squirtle was being way too annoying, so I drop-kicked him. Then Willow caught him, saying that we can't drop-kick a character out of a story. She threw him back at me, trying to make me accept him as a main character. Then it turned out kind of fun so we set up a net and began to play."

"Can I join?" Stars asked and lifted her head-jaws as if showing off how tough she could be.

"Sorry, but maybe another time." the fire-mouse replied. "Willow and I have to put the Squirtle in the basement, and then take a job in the mystery dungeons before it gets too late. Guild Master Delibird hates it when we take days off."

"And all those poor Pokémon that the jobs don't get taken for…" Willow turned to her softer side for the helpless. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have a child lost in a horrible Mystery dungeon…"

"We should be moving the plot along now…" Trek the Cyndaquil sighed and went to the Squirtle.

Erravi let out a short yell before Lulu the Shuppet drained his fear. Then the Squirtle smiled drunkenly at Trek and began to sing **Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles** in a very bad pitch.

"Why oh why must I put up with this?" Trek cursed and began to drag the blue turtle Pokémon by the shell towards the guild.

The others (Willow, Trinket, and Stars) began to start talking to each other in flurries of sound, as if they were now speaking new language. It was better known as 'girl talk', where girls chat with each other, talking about things that guys don't. The Pokémon (all six of them) went back to the town of Pool.

Erravi was now thinking of funny phrases he had heard from human-world or wherever he was from. "Hey, I bet you are a super trainer, I bet you could fry Exeggcute with your eyes." He said the poorly exeggcuted pick-up line to no one in particular.

Lulu giggled slightly at the Squirtle.

Once inside the town barriers, past the bargaining tent-sellers and the poorly build piles of logs, the six Pokémon went up to the Druddigon-faced door of the Guild. Erravi, still drunkenly happy, pointed to Trek and sang, "That looks_ like_ yore **da-da**!" he giggled.

Trek bristled and was tempted to drop-kick Erravi out of the story, or at least try. Although, Trek didn't know much about the other fanfiction stories and if they would accept a Squirtle that had serious problems of the head.

The large wooden doors opened on their own, welcoming them into the throat of the fierce dragon Pokémon with a seriously disturbing face. It opened to reveal something you would not expect, like when King Arthur (in the Holy Grail movie) went to the cave guarded by a fearsome creature and discovered that it looked a little endearing. Instead of a white rabbit (in Monty Python's story), a little Happiny stood at the entrance to the great wooden door.

The Happiny was named Dusk, a strange name for such a girly-looking Pokémon. She was the nurse of the guild and was often busy due to new exploration teams getting a what-for or tending to the Exploration teams that could handle the dungeon, but needed a bit of patching up. She had her own building, but she frequented the Guild so often it was like a second office. Dusk the Happiny smiled in a slightly cute and slightly eerie way. "Hello…" she waltzed up to the group of Pokémon and stood on her tip-toes to look into the unfamiliar face of Stars and Erravi, who was quoting (with terrible accuracy) Shakespeare.

"To be or not- SQUIRREL!" he giggled and waved his arms around in the air. "Oh Juliet, thou hast done something to mine head… I will sheathe thy dagger in thou horses' bottom!"

Dusk frowned at the Squirtle and looked up at Trek. "Who is he and…?"

"Long story short, he's loony." Trek sighed.

"What's the long story?" Trinket the Teddiursa sniffed and pushed up her glasses on her snout.

The Cyndaquil explained the long version, "He's got phobia issues and is completely loony." He addressed the Happiny again, "Can you fix him?"

Dusk looked stunned. "Fix…?"

"I mean make him start acting like a normal Pokémon." The Cyndaquil replied.

"Oh, I was hoping you didn't mean like a surgery sort of fix." The small Happiny poked Erravi's head and said, "I can try, but I'm no psychologist."

"Good, I'll set up an appointment tomorrow." The fire-mouse said. "Right now we are taking him to Azalea."

Dusk nodded, her little curl on top of her head bobbing. She scuttled off to the town of Pool, passing by Stars. Stars jumped as she felt suddenly refreshed.

"What was that?" the Mawile asked and glanced around.

"Dusk likes to heal Pokémon whether they need in or not." Willow explained. "You get used to it after a while. And Roam. He's the Dieno that give you mints." The Snivy grinned at her partner and said to the rest of the Pokémon, "Once Trek and I drop off Erravi at Azalea's, we'll take a mission. So the rest of you can do whatever now."

Stars nodded but didn't turn back. "I haven't seen much Pokémon or guys to hang out with in town, so I'll come in and introduce myself."

Trinket the Teddiursa nodded. "I work here, so I'll find something to do. I do have to say, I feel that you two are slipping up a little. I got my mission done before breakfast."

"Well you weren't-" Trek was about to huff back, but stopped himself.

"And I'll stay by the delusional one. I like basements anyways." Lulu the Shuppet said in her eerie ghost-way.

"Ok, nice meeting you, Stars. See you later."

Willow, Trek, Erravi, and Lulu went further into the guild and began descending down the stairs. Trinket and Stars went down the stairs as well, but where the previous four had gone down two flights of stairs, Trinket and Stars only went down one. After the first set of stairs was a large hall with other Pokémon that were in rescue teams.

Willow and Trek went to the third level, the deepest level to find Azalea the Bellosom. After all this time of mentioning her by name, it was about time to unveil her for what she was; a Bellosom. But more than that, she was the cook of the guild. She could cook many different kinds of berries, and most of her dishes ended tasting very sweet. In fact, she was considering owning her own sweet shop, but the guild provided her a steady job. Azalea stood in the gloom of the basement kitchen. In fact, the kitchen was the only thing in the basement besides the crew rooms which were all disjointed but on the same level.

Trek willed the fire on his back to burn to let off a little light so he could see. "Hello? Azalea? If you're not doing anything, could you watch over this weird Squirtle that came up out of the ocean? Willow and I need to take a job and we can't watch him…"

Azalea came within the light of Trek's fire. She was anything but a typical Bellosom. Sure she looked like one, but her face was gloomy compared to others of her species. The flowers on her head were wilted or singed; it was hard to tell in the minimal light. She frankly hated the sun and hadn't stepped foot outside the guild for the longest of times. This was another reason she didn't have her own sweet shop, because she dreaded going out into the sun once more. "Leave him here, I can take care of him…" she said in a mere whisper.

Trek, relieved to finally be rid of the Squirtle, dropped Erravi, letting him roll on his shell. Lulu seemed happy to be in the dark and continued her hovering around Erravi.

"Ok, thanks, Azalea." The Cyndaquil thanked the cook and turned to his mate. "Ok, let's find a job."

The two Pokémon walked back up into the light of the torchlight and glowing crystals, coupled by skylights. Yes, one floor underground they had skylights. Willow sighed and stretched as if waking up. "Wow, that took a long time to get that Squirtle to Azalea."

"You bet it did…" Trek wandered through the crowd of Pokémon, ignoring them for the most part. He'd talk with them after the job was taken and completed. He snatched off a random sheet of paper and waved it at Willow. "Hurry, before anything else can interrupt us or the chapter ends, we've got to accept it and take off to do it!"

"What is it?" Willow skipped forward and examined it. Her yellow eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Umm… that's an odd job…"

**Ooh! What is this job? I don't even know… If you want to create a lost Pokémon or villain to track down, this chapter is the one to review to. **

**Blah, blah, blah, thanks, blah bah, apologies for not working on Fallen Trainers, blah, blah, blah… the like.**

**Trek: Curses! We didn't take off on the job yet!**

**Willow: I guess there's always next chapter.**

**Trek: (heavy sigh that lasts for several seconds)**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag**

**Moonlight the Umbreon by ****blackshadow94**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) by ****PhantoMNIGHT321**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (Acetrainer777)**

**Dusk the Happiny (Mew Musica)**

**Silver the Glameow, Celia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (ShadowSparx)**


	7. All worlds should have acorns!

"Find the nonexistent acorn…" Trek read out loud. (In Ickano, Pokémon can evidently read.) _Wow, I never knew how to read until this point in the story… _he thought to himself. _That's pretty cool._

"Why'd you pick this one?" Willow the Snivy looked over the sheet of paper with bewilderment.

"I tried to get a job and accept it before the last chapter ended. I failed at that and now this whole chapter now can be devoted to this very odd mission." Her Cyndaquil mate replied.

"We can just put it back if it's too… odd." She pointed back at the board with many, many papers on the cork board.

The fire-mouse Pokémon shook his head. "No, it's ok. It's an easy enough mission, it looks like we just need to find an acorn and give it to-" Trek double-checked the person who had sent out the request and squinted his normally closed eyes. "Mr. Squishy and Compass… hey, aren't they a rescue team here?"

"I've never heard of a Mr. Squishy, but I think I know Compass the Seedot and his friend Oren the Ditto… I wonder who Mr. Squishy is." Willow mused. She shrugged and mused, "It says that we can find it nowhere… I think they mean that one Mystery Dungeon called 'Nowhere'. And the note also promises a big hug as a reward…" she grimaced. "Maybe we should take another job in 'Nowhere' so we can actually earn something…"

"Good idea." Trek the Cyndaquil agreed and walked up to the board again. He scanned the jobs, looking for the location of 'Nowhere'. He grumbled and scanned again, his first search coming up empty.

Willow waved a new paper in front of Trek's face, startling him. "I found an outlaw that is 'Nowhere'!" the Snivy proclaimed. "Let's take them and go!"

"Wait, who is this outlaw?" the Cyndaquil protested.

Willow stopped and examined the paper. It read as follows:

_Outlaw is nowhere!_

_I tripped! This outlaw needs to be punished!_

_Reward: a hug_

"Another hug reward? Whatever happened to Poké and nice items?" Trek sighed as he was accustomed to doing since he met the screaming Squirtle. Why couldn't things be less frustrating?

Willow crumbled up the job posting and threw it over her shoulder. "That one was even vaguer than the nonexistent acorns! There wasn't even a client name or suspected Pokémon. I'll try to find another one." She skipped happily to the bulletin board and scanned the jobs once more.

The female Snivy came across a job that actually looked like a good choice. She read over it and smiled.

_Outlaws are bullies, POOR DOWN WRATH UPON THEM!_

_Help, my friend was mugged by a team of ruthless brutes out of nowhere. Save my friend and beat up those meanies._

_Reward: Master Sword, a cookie, and red and green gummies and a shiny shuriken_

_Client: Pansage_

"We have a Pansage in town?" Willow chuckled. "I've never seen a Pansage before. Even the name is funny… Pansage… Pansage. _Pan_-sage. Pan _sage_!" she repeated the word happily to herself. "Ok Trek, I think this one will work a lot better than the other one. It's also in 'Nowhere' and we just have to save a friend of a Pansage and… haha, Pansage…"

"And what else?" Trek asked, trying not to let his anger out on her.

"Uh… oh yeah, just beating up a little gang of meanies. It shouldn't be all that hard." Willow spun in place as if showing off a pirouette could intimidate an enemy.

Trek shrugged his small shoulders. "It's been seven chapters since we battled… wait, oh fiddle-butter! I'm thinking about the story too much again." He cleared his throat and clarified his sentence, "It's been a while since we fought. Do you think we've still got the moves to take on a gang of unknown size?"

"Should we ask someone to help us? Ace?" without needing an answer to her question, she began to call out for the Sceptile they had met a few chapters or so back. She wandered around the groups of Pokémon, greeting a few before going on to another group to look for the Sceptile of cool repute.

Ace the Sceptile was found dozing while leaning up against the wall. He blinked open his yellow eyes and smiled at the Snivy at his feet. "Oh, hey, what do you need?"

"We are going to take a mission that needs to fight a gang. Would you like to help us in this job?" Willow smiled up at him.

Ace couldn't refuse a request from Willow. "No prob, I already got a job done and my team is still vacationing. I've got nothing to do." The large gecko Pokémon gestured with his tail at the door to Delibird's office. It was customary for the rescue teams to turn in the job forms when they were accepted.

Willow nodded and went into the Guild Master's office. Without thinking much of it, she wrote her signature, her team name, and social security number on the bottom of the forms and left them in the 'In' box.

A Nidorina walked up to the new stack of accepted jobs and groaned. The poor, unfortunate, and otherwise hopeless creature had been filing away papers and important files for the past eight chapters (yes, before the story even started she was filing papers) had just finished her work just to see another stack of work. "I hate my job. I should transfer to Moonlight's bank…"

Ignoring the poor plight of the Nidorana who was the secretary of the guild Master, Willow went back to the assembled team of Trek and Ace, along with herself. "Ok, who's up for going 'Nowhere'?" she called, trying to motivate them.

Trek, being the Pokémon that he was, only nodded. Ace looked a tad confused, but he assured himself that it was only Willow being strange.

_**Now somewhere completely different…**_

A trio of Pokémon made their way to Moonlight's bank. These three Pokémon formed a team called Team Feline, and rightfully so. It wouldn't be fitting to call it Team Canine when it was entirely composed of cats. The leader, Silver the Glameow, lead the way, waving her curling tail to the others to hurry up. She frankly didn't care about her teammates. There was one time where she almost failed a mission when one of her teammates had fainted. She refused to give up the only reviver seed and completed the mission with the fainted teammate on her back. The sole reason she was in a rescue team in the first place was that it was the single way for Silver to make Poké.

One of the teammates was a cute little bumbling Skitty called Cecilia. She wasn't the smartest in the group, but was adorable, so what could you do? She got into trouble often with other teams and threw a charming hissy fit when someone called her dumb. Cecilia had her own little catch phrase of 'nyan', which she used when she was feeling any emotion; anger, happiness, boredom, and cake. (Cake is a lie by the way)

The last teammate was a coy Meowth of unknown origins. The reason why he came to Pool was unknown, as well as many facts about him, like his family, his schooling, his goals. But at least they knew his name: Romeo. This lead Cecilia, in all her knowledge, to come up that this Meowth was in fact a Romeo. Romeo didn't talk much, but he certainly had a slight dislike for Silver.

The three cat Pokémon wandered to the bank's doors and entered, sending the huge bell tolling. Silver glanced at the Umbreon with snobbery. Silver the Glameow only came to watch the money tricks because it amused Cecilia and the Skitty would hiss and raise her fur in the cutest way and it usually persuaded her. Again, Silver didn't like the team, but Delibird knew of her situation and made it harder on her just to keep up the team.

Moonlight scampered to the counter and greeted the three cat Pokémon of Team Feline. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Withdrawal, nyan!" Cecilia mewed and bounced up and down, waving her pink tail back and forth.

"Sure, Cecilia," Moonlight smiled kindly, "how much do you want?"

"One Poké, I just wanna see a magic trick!" she scampered up to the counter and smiled widely.

The Umbreon smiled and said, "Ok, but you have to look where I tell you, or else the trick won't work." He smiled and said, "Take a look at you partner."

Cecilia glanced at Romeo and smiled. "A magic trick, nyan!" she whispered excitedly.

Moonlight continued the narrative trick. "Now look back at me. Your partner doesn't have money with him, but I do. Look back at your partner, now back at me. I now have an Oran berry ready to eat." He was somehow holding a blue Oran berry in his paw. Silver, who didn't mind looking where Moonlight directed, still couldn't make out where the berry had come from. She held back a yowl of confusion to how a berry had come out of the air.

The trick continued, "Do you have it? Look into your hands. Now look back at me, here's your one Poké. Look again, I'm on a horse."

And so it was, one Poké was on the counter, the Oran berry was gone, and Moonlight the Umbreon was somehow sitting on a Ponyta. Silver blinked a couple of times, trying to accept what she had seen. That didn't just happen… right?

Cecilia was jumping around, happier about the trick than the Poké. "Yay! Yay, Moonlight! Do it again! Nyan!"

Moonlight, still sitting on a Ponyta, shook his black head. "Sorry, I can only do one trick per customer."

"AAAwwwwww…" the pink little cat pouted. Then, remembering her manners, she thanked the Umbreon. "Ok, thanks so much Mr. Moonlight!" she skipped off, leaving the measly one Poké on the counter. The silent Meowth smiled slightly and followed the Skitty out the door, letting the bell toll again.

Silver shook off her puzzlement and stalked off, not wanting to show any awe at this stunt. He had to have some movie sets or props or… something! The Glameow huffed, waved her curly tail in the air, and exited without a word of thanks.

_**Now back to our regularly scheduled program…**_

"What was the point in that scene?" Trek the Cyndaquil muttered to his mate.

"I think it was to show some OCs that weren't mentioned yet and to show a parody of an Old Spice commercial." The female Snivy shrugged and continued on in the Mystery Dungeon called 'Nowhere'.

The mystery Dungeon called "nowhere" was in fact hard to locate on the map, but it was well known that "nowhere" was located under the 'I' in Ickano on the map. It was a mystery dungeon, with two floors. In other words, you had two floors to explore until you were whisked back to the Guild. "Nowhere" was a nice place that looked very normal and stereotypical of a Mystery dungeon, filled with trees and grass and apples. It was rumored that apples were known to disappear randomly, as if being eaten by something invisible. But besides that eerie fact, it was a nice, boring place.

"Let's find an apple." Willow smiled to her two companions.

"You mean acorn." Trek corrected her.

"Right."

Ace, Trek, and Willow continued to comb the ground, searching for the app- er, acorn. "Why don't we look for a Seedot, they are acorns, right?" Trek asked after the scanning the ground.

"I thought acorns didn't exist in the Pokémon world." Ace finally spoke up. "I mean, we have berries, appicorns, seeds, and gummies, along with a smoothie and apples, but there are no acorns ever mentioned in Pokémon that I know of."

Willow refused to believe him. "Come on, every world has to have acorns!" she looked up at the trees and sighed. "There should be…"

"How about we find the gang that is supposedly here, and then find the acorn?" Ace suggested. He was a little irked at being dragged into an unnecessary task.

"I agree." Trek nodded his head.

Willow thought it would also be a good idea. "Yeah, and the gang might have one. Come on, let's go!"

They descended down to the second floor and came out right by the stairs to the final floor. The three explorers sighed and spread out, looking for a sign of a Pokémon. (If you are a big nerd about their tactics, I'd say that they'd all have the IQ ability of "You Go the Other Way")

Trek noticed a Pokémon and sneaked up to it without thinking to call out first. If it was the gang that somehow had mugged a Pansage's friend, then he'd want to sneak-attack it. He launched into the air and collided with the Pokémon. The reception of his doing was not well-received.

**I'm not even going to ask 'who do you think the Pokémon Trek the Cyndaquil attacked' because I don't truly know myself… but that's the fun part :) I played a little with the character of Cecilia, so review or PM if you want it changed, ShadowSparx. Whew, I think most all OCs have gotten mention so far. I like these guys. Good job making them :)**

**As I should always say, Thanks everyone for the reviews, the OCs, and favoring. I don't own Pokémon, and the OC's souls belong to their respective creators. Nintendo (I think) owns Pokémon characters (i.e., Cyndaquil, Snivy, etc.). **

**P.S., by the time you read this, it will be my birthday! Whooo! I'm getting older… -_-**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag**

**Moonlight the Umbreon by ****blackshadow94**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) by ****PhantoMNIGHT321**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (****Acetrainer777****)**

**Dusk the Happiny (****Mew Musica****)**

**Silver the Glameow, Cecilia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (****ShadowSparx****)**

**Oran/Mr. Squishy the Ditto and Compass the Seedot (****FeeptheNinja****)**


	8. Cliche Killer Kirlia

While the search for the nonexistent acorn continued with Trek the Cyndaquil, Willow the Snivy, and Ace the Sceptile, Erravi the Squirtle was strangely getting to like the basement.

"I LOOOOVE your sweets!" Erravi sang as he munched on the butter brickle in the dark, gloomy basement of the guild. He rocked back and forth on a small wooden stool, obviously enjoying himself.

Azalea the Bellosom looked a little flattered and ventured the smallest smile. "Thanks…" she said while creating a batch of home-made chocolate. She had already cooked lunch, which was sent up through the dumbwaiter to the guild mess hall, so she could do what she loved making the best. Afterwards she'd have to cook something for dinner.

"Yummy! Om nom nom!" the delirious Squirtle chomped down and chewed on the sweet substance.

Lulu the Shuppet couldn't eat solid foods, so she just hovered around, waiting for the effect on the Squirtle to wear off. Lulu didn't know why this Bellosom was so strange. Her species were always in the sun, cheering and encouraging every Pokémon. What made this one want to stay in the earth like a root? The Shuppet noted the petals at her head as might having something to do with it.

Then, a loud arguing came from the door leading to the upstairs. Erravi stopped his nomming to listen to the Pokémon voices.

"I am NOT going down into that darkness! N-O-T, not!" a loud male voice protested.

A female voice with a silky tone replied with a bit of a pout in her voice. "Oh come on, it's the only way to get sweets around here. Besides, you can bring a torch… if that's even necessary."

"It's not the dark I'm afraid of, you ought to know that! I'm fire-type for crying out loud!" the male voice protested loudly.

A deep, softer voice joined the conversation. "Cream, we know why he doesn't like the basement. He has every right to choose where he goes." This voice was male as well and seemed to indicate a wealth of knowledge.

"I'm just saying that a little small basement won't kill him. He's just being a baby." The voice identified as Cream pouted again.

"I don't like small spaces!" the loudest male voice protested. "Remember last time…?"

"Then why'd you choose to dungeon crawl in the first place?" Cream combatted his words.

"Calm yourselves, we aren't acting as a team." The wise voice said, barely audible through the door. "Cream and I will go down, deliver the supplies, and get some sweets."

"You always work it out the best, Stark." The male voice seemed finally at ease. "Could you get some chocolates filled with caramel for me?"

"Get it yourself," Cream huffed and whipped open the door. Azalea the Bellosom scurried away from the light as the two new Pokémon walked down the steps to the gloomy basement.

Erravi, eyes used to the darkness of the basement, saw the two Pokémon entering in the pool of light. The first one in, Cream, was a bipedal Pokémon with long ears and pink fluff on her ears and arms and sort of boots on her petite feet. She was a beautiful shiny Lopunny. She walked past Erravi without a second look and searched the shadows for the timid Bellosom.

Her companion, the wise voiced one addressed as Stark, was a blue and black jackal Pokémon that also stood on hind legs. He was a serene Lucario with wise red eyes. He was carrying some boxes that looked a little heavy. He stopped and observed the Squirtle with butter brickle in his hands. Stark nodded politely and continued after his teammate.

Erravi was more in awe of these Pokémon than scared. They were at their final evolutions, meaning they must be strong. He bit into the sweet again and watched them passively.

Lulu seemed a little disappointed that his fear of Pokémon wasn't coming back. She wanted some 'sweets' to munch on. Though, she could wander up to the Pokémon that was yelling earlier and could eat that fear. She decided against, too much work.

"Azalea, come out sweetie." Cream the Lopunny called out sweetly. In response, the timid Bellosom appeared once more out of the darkness. "There you are." Cream cooed, a smile in her voice.

"I'm glad to see you…" Azalea nodded to the two Pokémon. "I thought you were vacationing somewhere."

Cream let out a short laugh. "Well, we were, and then Blaze had the brilliant idea of trying to live in Pool and avoid Ace and see how long it took for him to realize it." the brown and pink rabbit Pokémon held out two fingers in a peace sign. "We've been completely unseen by our Sceptile friend for about four days." She bragged.

Stark simply set down the packages and said in his smooth voice, "We heard that you were in need of more sugar."

"That's very kind…" the gloomy Bellosom cracked a small smile through the gloom.

"So, Blaze hates small spaces, so I guess we have to get a sweet for him. Baby…" Cream huffed and flicked one of her ears.

"Would it too much trouble to ask for a few sweets?" Stark the Lucario said soothingly.

The Bellosom shook her head, shaking her ruined head-petals. "No trouble at all." She scurried to a counter and picked up a few chocolates she had just made. These chocolates were pure chocolate, as chocolate as chocolate could be. Willy Wonka might become jealous of Azalea if he sampled one of these chocolate, chocolate, chocolates. Then again, he might hire her to work among the Oompaloomas. But since Willy Wonka and Oompaloompas were not acknowledged in Ickano, there was no fear for Azalea to be hired by a chocolate maker and thus be taken out of the humble town of Pool.

Eyeing the ruined petals on Azalea's head, the Lucario said gently, "Your petals will grow back if you go out into the Sun."

Azalea handed the sweets to the Lucario and made a face showing her apathy and disagreement. "I can't go back into there. Last time I was out there, my petals died. The sun can't help them grow back." She shook her head and tried to hide the fear from her voice.

Stark looked like he didn't accept that answer but continued to thank the sweets-making Pokémon. "Very well. Thank you." He bowed a little forward in a formal way.

Cream, seeing that that was all they were going to get, shrugged and gave a much more informal good bye. She waved her fluffy arm and called out happily, "Thanks, hon." She quickly snatched up a sweet from Stark's paw and ate it before the Lucario could react. She giggled and skipped up the stairs, once again ignoring the Squirtle in the corner.

Stark followed his teammate up the stairs, but paused at the last moment. "Azalea, why is there a Squirtle and a Shuppet with you?"

"Hey, aren't I going to get a sweet?" protested the voice of Blaze. He still hadn't come within range of Erravi's sight. Evidently, Stark was still out of reach and Blaze wasn't going to come down and get it.

The Bellosom replied, "The Squirtle is new here and I think he has some sort of mental aliment. I'm watching out for him for Trek and Willow."

"I see…" the Lucario said softly and turned back from the stairs and faced Erravi.

Blaze protested once more and Cream called out, "Wait, there was a Squirtle and a Shuppet in there? How'd I miss those?"

"What troubles you?" Stark said, voice smooth like a freshly washed linen. His red eyes met with Erravi's own red.

The Squirtle mumbled incoherently, trying to not be in awe, scared, or act like a complete loony. Lulu covered for him, "He's afraid of Pokémon." The Shuppet floated closer to the Lucario and smiled. "It's kind of funny to see. I take his fear and he acts drunk after."

"Perhaps he needs something else to get better." The Lucario said.

"Why do you even want to help this Squirtle?" Cream's voice came down the stairwell. "Come on, we've got better things to do."

"Stark, can you give me a sweet…? Please?" Blaze begged, too afraid to come down himself.

Erravi stared at the Lucario, mind wandering on various things a sedated Pokémon might think about, like cupcakes or Wobbofets dancing to 70's music.

"Willow and Trek are friends of ours. If they are trying to get him out of their pelt, we should try to help. I recommend a psychology technique called immersion. I will oversee it if it is not to your liking." Stark said out loud, but not to anyone in particular.

"There he goes again, showing off his smarts…" Blaze whined. "Ok, let's help him out. Can I have some home-made sweets now? I won't ask again!" a pause, and then, "Ok, I might ask again…_ please_?"

_**Nowhere…**_

"Right, that's where we are…" Willow sighed. "I wonder who came up with the idea of calling a Mystery dungeon 'Nowhere'?" she glared up accusingly at the typing person in the sky. "You worry me sometimes, author…" Willow the Snivy shook her head.

"Willo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w!" Trek called out in a panic.

Ace straightened up, sensing danger. The Snivy also jumped up and looked in the way Trek had been. The two grass-type Pokémon nodded to each other and jumped forward to save their Cyndaquil friend.

The grass-type Pokémon burst into a strange scene. A Kirlia packing heat (Aka, holding a machine gun) was glaring at the poor little Cyndaquil. The two Pokémon were staring at each other, not daring to move. The Kirlia grunted and looked at the grass-type back-ups.

"Who are you and why are you pointing a gun at my mate? Guns aren't allowed in PMD Explorers of Stupidity! It's a K+ story!" Willow protested. "Get your ballerina butt out of here!"

The Kirlia spat on the ground. "I just heard an evil word in the last chapter and I had to make sure that all clichés are destroyed with any means possible." This Kirlia, despite the typical view of a Kirlia being female, was a male. He lifted the weapon and aimed it at Ace. "So, are you to blame for spreading around clichés?" he grunted.

"What?" Ace held up his hands. "I don't remember anything about a clichés. Get out of here, crazy male Kirlia!" He was a brave Sceptile usually, but guns were a thing most Pokémon in their right minds feared. However, Dunsparce don't seem to be the Pokémon to have minds in the first place. They get shot at often.

"I'm Kirlia of the Non-cliché Pokémon series that this very author created and left hanging. I demand to at least show up a little and do my duty in destroying clichés!" the ballerina Pokémon grumbled.

Willow, holding up her short arms, protested, "The only thing in the last chapter that said cliché was the description. We can't control what the scenery is!"

The Kirlia, looking like Mello (from Deathnote) without chocolate (which is to say angry beyond belief), growled and put the gun back into safety. "Fine." He kicked at the dirt and went off to go kill some clichés outside of this story.

"That was unexpected," Willow sighed in relief and ran up to her mate. She rubbed her head against his and said soothingly, "I was expecting to actually find a gang or maybe something to set this plot going…"

Trek sighed, finally relaxing. "Since when did… why'd he… I don't get it…" he spluttered.

"It's ok, Trek. Only the author knows about the non-cliché Pokémon and no one else reading this fic will get it. You aren't alone." She soothed.

Ace the Sceptile shook himself as if to free himself of the fright of a male Kirlia. "Ok, so that guy wasn't in the gang that we took a job for, right?" he sighed and sat down. "So… what are we going to do now? There isn't a Pokémon in sight and we can't find any nonexistent acorns because of their nonexistent nature…"

"Maybe we should pick a more-frequented dungeon next time…" Trek the Cyndaquil hugged his mate and shook himself as if to wipe away his fear. It was a pretty good technique for most Pokémon.

"What a waste, we go to our first Mystery Dungeon in the story and we come up empty-handed." Willow sighed but perked up. "Wait, this is the part of that story when the characters admit they are in a downfall, and then the story picks back up. Just you wait; soon a gang will show up with a nonexistent acorn!"

Ace the Sceptile looked around, trying to see who the Snivy was talking to or if the gang would somehow materialize.

"I'd expect the Spanish Inquisition sooner than that…" Trek muttered.

Suddenly, three balls of red jumped out of nowhere and landed out in front of the rescue team, backed by intimidating music. They were all Darumaka, the Unovian Zen Pokémon. They wore red cloaks and hats despite the fact that they were already red. The middle one pointed a tiny finger at them and announced in a comical way, "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Oh, here we go again…" the Cyndaquil face palmed.

**Whew, that was a fun chapter for me. It wasn't all that funny, but I loved writing it. *slight squee of excitement* Thanks PhantoMNIGHT for creating Stark the Lucario, I really love his character! He's like my Lucario character of Flynt, Pokémon of Milo Bertram. So, Stark is going to be awesome… :) **

**Be warned other Pokémon fanfics, Kirlia is the killer of clichés. He might show up randomly like he did here! 0.0 **

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu were given by ****Insane Protag**

**Moonlight the Umbreon by ****blackshadow94**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) by ****PhantoMNIGHT321**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (****Acetrainer777****)**

**Dusk the Happiny (****Mew Musica****)**

**Silver the Glameow, Cecilia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (****ShadowSparx****)**

**Oran/Mr. Squishy the Ditto and Compass the Seedot (****FeeptheNinja****)**

**Romi the Snubbull (****ShinyPokeHunter)**


	9. The backpack, the backpack, the backpack

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our key tool is surprise, surprise and fear… two tools!" the Darumaka announced to Trek the Cyndaquil, Willow the Snivy, and Ace the Sceptile.

Trek, fed up with nonsensical tangents and Monty Python references, leapt forward and spat out a 'flamethrower' attack. The flame engulfed the three Darumaka and the Spanish Inquisitors jumped about, patting their flaming costumes down. Willow and Ace stood back, not wanting to get a taste of Trek's fury. The flamethrower continued until Trek gasped for breath.

The three Darumaka were singed badly. Had they been bug-type, they'd be very well-done roasted and ready to eat. But being fire-type, they were only rare cooked.

A white and navy blue Pokémon streaked in and pounced on the three round Pokémon and smiled at Trek. "Thanks, we've been looking for these guys for a while." Thade the Absol thanked the panting Cyndaquil. She smiled and began to carry all three of the squealing and complaining Pokémon in her mouth by the scruffs of their necks back to the guild to collect a reward.

"Hey, wait!" Ace protested. "Shouldn't we get some of that Poké for beating them up?" but the bounty hunter disaster Pokémon was gone. The Sceptile sighed. "Well, that was random… Since when did Thade the Absol frequent 'Nowhere'?"

Willow smiled and patted trek on the section of his back that wasn't a fire. "Good job, honey. I guess I was underestimating your strength."

The Cyndaquil sighed and remarked, "I didn't realize how angry I was until I spat out the flame. That was a good relief…"

"So now what?" Ace crossed his leafy arms.

"We use our backpack!" Willow held up the explorers' bag and a very annoying song began to play, reminiscent of Dora the Explorer's backpack theme, though without the singing backpack with a face. The bag floated up in the sky and three items floated by some unexplained power. The three items were a magnifying glass, a Legend of Zelda item called the Rod of Seasons, and an acorn. Wait, an ACORN?

Willow pointed to the acorn and called out for the acorn to be used. It took a while for the acorn to float down, as if it was waiting for a chorus of kids to cry out in excitement, "the acorn, oh mommy, look, it's a beautiful acorn!" After the pause, the acorn floated down into Willow's hands and the backpack returned to her side.

Trek and Ace were in shock, mouths hanging open.

The female Snivy held up the acorn and fought the urge to sing another cheesy song about receiving the acorn. She smiled at the others and said, "I guess one mission is completed."

"But… how?"

"Acorns don't exist in the Pokémon world. How'd you get one? And if we had one all this time, why'd go out into the middle of 'Nowhere' to get it?" Trek clasped and unclasped hand little paws furiously.

Willow shrugged. "I guess it happens to be the author's way of getting the acorn to us."

Ace the Sceptile tried to stay acting cool, but inside his head, he was thinking about getting a cat scan once he got back to Pool. Too bad that there was no equipment to perform such a scan, so Dusk the Happiny observing him would have to suffice.

"Well, let's find a gang of Pokémon n a nearby dungeon." Willow stuffed the precious acorn back into the magical backpack and started walking toward the stairs.

"Wait, if we go down to the next level, we'll be whisked back to the guild." Trek called out and scampered after his mate.

"And then we can go into another dungeon after we get back." Then she paused and reconsidered. "Oh, right. Every time you complete a dungeon, it's magically dinner time and then you go straight to bed. You usually are only allowed to visit one dungeon per day… But that's overrated!" she had the look of a snake Pokémon that was going to break the rules.

Ace didn't know how she was going to get out of this one, but he was sure that his childhood friend had something planned. Trek was thinking along the same lines.

"Rod of Seasons!" Willow cried, jumped on a stray tree stump and reached into the backpack to retrieve the item. She pulled it out and it shone with sunlight. "This will somehow work. Go to winter, Rod of Seasons!" a sudden gust of wind brought a freezing climate. The sky began to dump loads of snowflakes on top of them, and soon it was perfect weather for a Snorunt.

"Stupid Rod of Seasons…" Ace shivered and kicked at the snow. "Now it's freezing cold and we can't get out of this dungeon any other way."

Trek didn't seem affected by the weather change. In fact, his previously scorned back-flame became a welcoming hearth for the other grass-type Pokémon.

"Ok, let's climb the snow heaps and climb the walls. Come on, guys," Willow suppressed a shiver. "It's pretty easy to do, you can do it in Pokémon Black and White every four months." She pointed to the wall and waved her leafy tail.

The three Pokémon saw no harm in this, and began to climb up the snow banks to find another dungeon within walking distance.

"Can we turn it back to spring?" Ace asked.

"Ok," Willow jumped on a stump on the wall and waved it in the air. The climate instantly became warmer and the snow melted into mud. The three Pokémon all smiled at the welcome warmth. "That feels better. Now that we got over the wall, let's go!"

_**Back in the wimpy Town of Pool with backwards 'o's and terrible architecture…**_

"Now, we should start immersion by asking a few questions." Stark the Lucario had brought the Squirtle out of the basement and was walking with him to the town square. And in reality it was just that, a little square drawn in the dirt. Some crazy Pokémon said aliens drew it, but all the normal Pokémon knew that Deoxsis drew it.

But that was beside the point. Erravi, along with the Shuppet that was considered back-up if he freaked out, waddled with the three Pokémon that made up an Exploration team, well, not all the way, Ace was their leader, but still, you get the picture. Cream, the brown and pink Lopunny, skipped along with the group, winking at stray male Pokémon and smiling affectionately to Pokémon younglings. Blaze, a fire-monkey called Infernape, was grinning and generally being goofy. He would see a Glameow in the way and crack a joke about cats licking themselves.

Stark was trying to ignore his teammates and to let the Squirtle understand his theory of immersion. "I think the therapy works by getting to know your boundaries and then immersing yourself in the fear so that you can learn to relax."

Erravi's fear was coming back ever so slightly, and talking with a Pokémon wasn't helping.

"So, tell me what you fear. Do you only fear Pokémon?" the calm, silky voice comforted him.

"No, I'm afraid of amnesia… and Pokémon… and… the horror…" the Squirtle shuddered.

"You are afraid of horror movies?"

The turtle Pokémon shook his head and said, "No-o-o… it's something far worse… it's too terrible to say…...it's…...… dinner conversations….."

Just as Stark was going to give the Squirtle a critical look, the lovely little mint monster was back, galloping through town and causing about as much havoc as a chibi kitten does in a young girl's tea party. Roam the Dieno romped about the town, throwing an odd mint here and there at passing Pokémon.

Erravi's pupils shrunk in fear and he was on the edge of hysteria.

Blaze, thinking it would funny to play around with a blind Pokémon, romped up to the blue and black Dieno and held up his monkey fist. "Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" the fire monkey smiled at the dinosaur-like Pokémon.

"Idiot…" both Cream and Stark watched their teammate with a passive interest to see how Blaze would embarrass himself.

The Deino, being blind and perhaps mute, continued on his path, throwing mints and anything that made a noise. Roam suddenly tripped over Blaze's foot and sprawled on the ground, his precious mints flying to the ground out of his neck fur. Suddenly, things turned scary.

Roam jumped up and sniffed for the assailant that had separated him from his precious mints. Once he sniffed out Blaze, he let loose a roar that could not be translated into any language (well, perhaps it could be translated into Spanish in the terms of "MUERTE!"). A Hyper Beam of ferocious power exploded from the Dieno's mouth and knocked Blaze forward; flipping over himself several times before landing in the little puddle the town was named after.

The Dunsparce, who was the local hermit and Magikarp fisher, held up a score card with its useless wing. 5.5 was the measly score Blaze received. Perhaps next time he should try to make less of a splash…

Silence descended on the town until the Dieno, reunited with his mints again, happily skipped off on his four feet. The towns Pokémon stared after him, not daring to move.

Cecilia the Skitty however, gave chase after the Apatosaurus Pokémon. "Come back here, nyan! I love mints!"

**Will the randomness ever end? Will a plot somehow be decided on? *shrugs***

**Next chapter is chapter ten, so the characters might have a little happy time. Thanks for sending in OCs, and I will incorporate some of the newer ones eventually. ****AceTrainer777 ****and ****ShinyPokeHunter****, could I have your OCs be in a team together since they are technically in a rescue team but with no listed members?**

**Another thing for those who are still reading this, I'd love to know some of their pasts and how the teams were formed, how they came to Pool, and how they found their friends. If I don't receive anything, I'll just make something that corresponds to the characters :)**

**And another thing, this story has gotten the most reviews of all my stories so far. Thanks so much peoples! :)**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu (****Insane Protag)**

**Moonlight the Umbreon (****blackshadow94)**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) (****PhantoMNIGHT321)**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (****Acetrainer777****)**

**Dusk the Happiny (****Mew Musica****)**

**Silver the Glameow, Cecilia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (****ShadowSparx****)**

**Oran/Mr. Squishy the Ditto and Compass the Seedot (****FeeptheNinja****)**

**Romi the Snubbull (****ShinyPokeHunter)**


	10. Warning: SLIDE AREA

"Hey, it's chapter 10 guys!" Willow announced while walking in the wilderness of the dungeon world. The Snivy skipped in the air and clicked her heels together for added dramatic effect.

"And what should we do to celebrate it?" Trek asked. Sure, he had slight allowance to break the fourth wall, but he used his powers for good, not randomness.

Ace, who was still amazed that a Legend of Zelda item could be found in a PMD dungeon, suggested, "Once we find some gang to beat up and go back to the guild, we should have a meeting with all the rescue teams that are here right now."

"Yeah. And maybe we could even invite some other non-rescue team OCs as well." Willow began to dance around from excitement, waving the Rod of Seasons in the air. She smiled at her Cyndaquil and Sceptile friends.

Ace shrugged and didn't bother asking what the heck an OC was.

Suddenly, the three rescuers came across something they weren't expecting, a sign. How many other Pokémon broke the Mystery Dungeon rules and jumped on top of the walls? The sign read; SLIDE AREA. The three Pokémon pondered over the sign for a while.

Trek the Cyndaquil shrugged. "What kind of 'slides' is the sign talking about?"

"If there was a picture by it, then it would be a little clearer…" Ace the Sceptile observed.

"WWWOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOHHh!" a sudden yell of enjoyment made the trio jump so high a Lopunny like Cream would be jealous of. Then again, Cream didn't really care about jumping heights, so forget that analogy.

The three Pokémon ran toward the yell to try to see what was happening. And there it was, a water park called "Slides of Doom and Despair, the water park to end all water parks". But other Pokémon that went there often times just called it "Slides" to simplify it. The water park with a fearsome name was a large collection of water slides twisting and curving before dumping the rider into a pool. Pokémon of all sizes and types slid down the slides with whoops of excitement and merriment. Even a Camerupt was seen splashing around in the hot springs area.

"This wasn't…" Trek gasped and tried to put together the logic of this. However, in this story, logic can be played with, twisted in strange shapes, and stomped on a few times to make it fun. "How'd a water park get into this area of Mystery Dungeons?"

"It looks like fun to me!" Ace smiled as he watched a Snorlax do an embarrassing belly flop in one of the wave pools and send water cascading everywhere.

"Yay, I guess this is an awesome chapter because we are in the double digits. It's be a long time until we hit another set of digits (if _that_ ever happens), so why not celebrate?" Willow nodded thoughtfully. "Though, we should have a Dr. Pepper party on the 23rd chapter for the 23 flavors…"

"I see a Panpour. That might be the Pansage's friend." Trek pointed at a blue monkey Pokémon that was having the most fun time in the world.

"I thought a gang beat up and captured Pansage's friend, and that we were supposed to rain down wrath and judgment…" Ace shrugged. "Oh well, let's go, hit a few slides, then ask that monkey."

"But we-" the Cyndaquil protested but was cut off by Willow and Ace talking about how long it had been since they had been to a water park and had fun.

Ace, when he was a Treecko, was born in a world where you had to fight to survive. When meeting his friend Blaze, he had learned a more lax and playful lifestyle. After that, Team Eclipse was formed with the four members and they had come to Pool. Willow, not a rescue member yet, had become friends with the Treecko and watched him train hard to become the Sceptile he was today. They were close friends, but Trek had no fear that Ace might come between him and his mate. Ace was like a little brother to Willow.

The two friends waltzed down to the water slides, continuing to talk happily. Trek, being the fire-mouse he was, was not thrilled by water. He walked behind them, thinking about finding the Panpour, confirming that it was beat up of what not, and getting back to the guild.

_**The Town of Pool, which still needs serious help, like a home renovation team town version…**_

"I'm alright… I like swimming anyways…" Blaze the Infernape pulled himself out of the water and shook himself. He grinned, showing that the hyper beam wasn't fatal and he was still going to be the same goofy Infernape.

Cream rolled her eyes and taunted him, "You are really weak, aren't you? And stupid to go along with it. Everyone in Pool knows that you show never separate Roam the Dieno from his mints. It's rumored that the previous mayor was mean to him and ended up emergency flown to Ickano's capitol city Sulla."

Erravi was on the edge of hysteria, and seeing a massive hyper beam almost destroy a Pokémon wasn't comforting either. What kind of barbarians were they? The Squirtle's pupils shrank and his breathing began to come in short and fast breaths, as if when you pump air into an air mattress with a manual pump.

Stark noticed this first, followed by Lulu, the ever-present-around-Erravi Shuppet. The Ghost descended on his head and sucked out the rising fear from him. She rose and licked her lips. "That was really yummy. I'm going to eat your fear forever." She said in a slightly creepy haunting way. But since she was a ghost, she was allowed to be creepy without being called a stalker.

The Squirtle didn't care; the world was now filled with happy-happy joy-joy.

"I'm not weak. You can call me all you want, but I'm not weak." The Infernape huffed and tried his very hardest to look serious, but that just wasn't his style.

_**Random insert-**_ A Glameow and Meowth went running after the Skitty who had run after the Mint-throwing Dieno, trying to get their teammate back_**- Random Insert end**_

Cream was about to shoot back just to get on her teammate's nerves when Stark, who hated unnecessary violence, calmed them down. "You both are idiots and fighting will not change that."

The shiny Lopunny scoffed. "Seriously, you'd think that you were the leader. I miss Ace because he was a lot more fun than you."

"I am what I am." The Lucario shrugged, his voice even.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be Stark if it wasn't for his Zen-like-ness." Blaze laughed in good spirits and joined his team again, flicking a bit of water at Cream for the heck of it.

"If he's Zen-ness, I'm a telletubbie!" Erravi giggled in his familiar wooziness. And he again began to act randomly in a comical manner that you all are probably used to hearing.

Stark frowned slightly at the Squirtle. Maybe it would take a lot more than a little therapy to get this Squirtle able to live in Pool. _Then again, who said he needed to live in Pool? He could hitch a ride on a wagon and head to a better place._

Stark's thought went to the subject of Pool itself. _Anything was better than Pool. Why live in Pool at all?_ Well, Ace, their leader, liked it here. There were much fancier guilds like the famous one in Treasure Town or even one in Caybaun. But somehow the Delibird Guild master was making a profit and the business continued.

"Did you know that it's the tenth chapter, Zen-man, Monkey man, and Bunny man?" Erravi giggled insanely.

"Bunny _man_?" Cream curled her paw into a fist and brought it crashing into Erravi's chest plate part of the shell. The hapless Squirtle whirled back and fell into the little lake. This time, the Dunsparce gave the Squirtle a 8.3 rating.

"That's not fair!" Blaze the Infernape complained. "I landed much better than he did. Why'd he get a higher score?"

_**Back to the Slides of Evil and Terr- I mean Doom and Despair, the waterpark to end all waterparks.**_

Trek watched as the two grass-type Pokémon slid down two separate slides in a race to see who could hit the water first. Ace won due to his bulk going faster than the tiny Snivy. Trek hung his head and waddled to the Panpour to get this stinking mission over with.

"Hey, do you know a Pansage?" he asked the water monkey.

The Panpour, a male, turned around, eyes closed as if meditating. But the fact that his eyes were closed didn't mean he couldn't see. In fact, Trek's species was known to have closed eyes all the time as well, but he could see just fine. This might be called the 'Brock Phenomenon', named after a Pokémon anime character that could see with closed eyes. But back to the point…

The male Panpour scoffed and shook his soaking tail at him. "Oh, so you think I know a Pansage just because I'm a Panpour. Oh yes, all Pansages, Panpours, and Pansears all know each other, we have private meetings in the trees at night to talk about the way all other Pokémon stink!"

"I didn't mean it like that… I was just…"

"Oh," the Panpour continued in a snooty voice, "You're sorry are you? Oh, maybe you shouldn't be blabbing off your chopper like that and assuming that all common Pokémon know each other!"

"I meant to ask if you knew a Pansage in Pool, and if he was your friend. He sent out a rescue mission and I wasn't sure if you-"

"Oh,_ that_ Pansage!" the Panpour grinned. "I know him very well. How is he?"

Trek was at a loss for words and felt a little more than angry.

The Panpour continued. "Does he have anything for me?"

"We were sent to rescue you from an evil gang of-"

"Well, that's quite alright, I've got something for him." the Panpour somehow grabbed a letter out of its fur and handed it to the flabbergasted Cyndaquil. "He always makes the best rescue requests with nice rewards, but we all know better."

Silence

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the snooty Panpour addressed him. "Deliver the message."

"That wasn't-"

"It's in the fine print to deliver letters to each other."

"Don't you need to be helped?" Trek burst out indignantly.

The Panpour paused and smiled. "Yes, I'd love a back-massage."

"THAT'S IT!" Trek yelled and gave the Panpour a head butt with such ferocity that the water monkey flew back, bumping the Snorlax standing by the edge of the pool. The water monkey collided with the pudgy Pokémon and both went tumbling into the pool (which was another indicator to the power behind that head-butt because next to no Pokémon can push around a Snorlax), sending out a shock wave of water that covered the ground surrounding the pool.

A Slowbro lifeguard blew his whistle. Trek glanced over and saw that the Slowbro was coming closer, probably going to throw them out. "Willow, Ace… it's time we left…" he said in a strained manner, showing off his anger and fear of being punished by a water type. Even though they were all stupid, he could be trounced by them.

Willow and Ace looked up to see the Slowbro advancing slowly at the Cyndaquil. Understanding the situation of being in a water park without paying entrance fees and causing a raucous, they jumped out of the pool and ran to the fire-mouse's side.

Willow held up the first thing that came to her paw, thinking it was the explorer badge to whisk them back, she waved it to look more impressive. "Take us back!" she cried. However, the item she was holding up was the Rod of seasons. Since the Rod couldn't take them back to the guild, it did the next best thing; turn the weather to winter. The wind began to whip around and suddenly every Pokémon at the water park was shivering and covered in snow. The water began to freeze as well, causing much yells and scrambles to get out of the water. "Fiddles, wrong item!" Willow shouted and stuffed the rod back into the bag.

The Slowbro lifeguard still hadn't reached them yet. Most Pokémon that had enjoyed the wonderful spring day were running through the snow to the heated indoors of the gift shop. Oh fickle weather!

Willow then held up the correct item and the three were teleported away back to home-sweet-guild. "That was fun…" Willow smiled to her teammates.

After the sensation of teleporting wore off, Willow and Trek took their items; the acorn of nonexistence, and the letter that the Panpour had given, and headed to the accepting area. Of all the Guilds in the known Pokémon world, only the guild in Pool had a waiting area for the client Pokémon to receive their tokens or a lost friend. However, this place was the favorite place of the Guild Master, who was all too happy to take his share.

Trek came up to the counter and looked into the waiting room. "Mr. Squishy and Compass?"

Two small Pokémon came up to the counter. One was a little acorn Pokémon called Compass. He and his friend Oren/Mr. Squishy the Ditto formed a rescue team called Team CopyCopy. Why they wanted to post a job to find a stinking acorn was beyond Trek.

The fun-loving one, the Seedot, jumped up and down on his tiny little feet. "You got a nonexistent acorn? Lemme see!" he demanded while trying to see over the counter.

A purple mass of goo climbed up the counter and came together to form a purple blob with a simple expression, two small eyes and a wide smile. This was Oren the Ditto, also known as Mr. Squishy. The Ditto took the acorn and held it up to look at it. "It sure looks like a nonexistent acorn if I ever saw one." He remarked and gave a huge grin. "Now I'll give you your payment. HUUUUUUGGGGGYYY!"

Trek backed away from the purple goo with a face, but it was too late. The Ditto jumped forward (if you can jump without legs) and hugged the Cyndaquil around the shoulders. Trek fought against the grip for a second and then said without thinking, "Willow and Ace helped finding it too…"

Oren the Ditto smiled and jumped to hug the female Snivy. Ace, by this time, had made himself scarce. Willow grimaced as the Ditto hugged her and said, "Uh, you're welcome…?"

The Ditto stopped hugging them and added, "Have you guys gotten any Oren berries? I'll trade for an Oran berry." The Oren berry was an imitation berry that made the eater of it sick instead of regaining health. However, this Ditto loved the imitation fruits with a passion. He could talk all day about them and how happy he was to find an Oren berry or a Reviser Seed (imitator of Reviver Seed).

"No Oren berry this time, Oren…" Willow shrugged. "But you'll be the first Pokémon we talk to when we do."

The Ditto nodded (more like moved the goo in his head back and forth) and climbed back over the counter to where his Seedot friend was still trying to get a peek at the unreal acorn. "Thanks again, friends!" he called to the rescue team happily.

Trek came to the counter again and called out, "And Pansage?"

The said Pokémon, a green monkey that had something like broccoli on his head, came up to the counter. He smiled and held out his hand, as if expecting a letter that the mission had said nothing about in the first place.

"You ought to know that falsely portraying rescue missions is reason enough to deny you further service, right?" Trek said dangerously.

"Whatever do you mean?" the Pansage asked in a snooty tone, as if the same Pokémon as the Panpour but looking different.

"The mission says that you needed some thugs taken care of, and we found your Panpour friend in a water park, enjoying himself immensely. He handed us this letter instead of coming with us. Can you explain?" Trek glared.

"Simple typo." The Pansage shrugged and took the letter quicker than the Cyndaquil could react. He skipped out the reception area without a reward or a thank you.

A new figure appeared by the Cyndaquil and Snivy's side. "Give me your payment please." This of course, was the Guild Master Delibird. He was a greedy penguin-like Pokémon that had a sack as a tail, but he was a good businessman. Most apprentices at the guild respected him but didn't exactly see him as an amazing mentor. Guild Master Delibird, who was to remain without a nickname, held out a red fin to take the cash.

Willow shrugged and gave the Guild Master a big hug.

"What?" he asked; flustered and at the same time angry that a team like Willow and Trek's would be hiding payment from him. "Come now, you have to have been paid something!"

"We got a hug from Team CopyCopy and the Pansage ran off without paying for the fraudulent mission." Trek explained as best he could without sending out fire in anger from his mouth.

Delibird was silent for a while. He was certainly displeased, but he covered it up by saying, "Well… at least you are giving us publicity…" he stomped away to prey on another team to get some cash for profits.

Willow the Snivy smiled to her mate. "Good job, we finally got the missions done!" she paused and said, "I wanted to have an OC party, but I think this chapter is pretty long, so we should end it with an internet meme. What do you think?"

"A what?" Trek asked.

"Ok, let's say that the word count in the story is OVER 9000!"

**Yay for longer chapter! And I really like the OCs. I apologize once again to those OCs who haven't gotten very much mention in the story. Next chapter should have most of the OCs in a delayed OC party. :)**

**Mothstar, I have named your OC Law, if that's ok. If you want changes, PM me. And all of you who sent in OC are free to PM me and give me pointers about their characters if you feel they are portrayed wrongly.**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu (****Insane Protag)**

**Moonlight the Umbreon (****blackshadow94)**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) (****PhantoMNIGHT321)**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (****Acetrainer777****)**

**Dusk the Happiny (****Mew Musica****)**

**Silver the Glameow, Cecilia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (****ShadowSparx****)**

**Oran/Mr. Squishy the Ditto and Compass the Seedot (****FeeptheNinja****)**

**Romi the Snubbull (****ShinyPokeHunter)**

**Law the Luxio (Mothstar)**

**Grim the Houndour (****J-ster****)**


	11. OC Party!

"Is everyone here?" Willow the Snivy looked across the group of assembled Pokémon happily, as if she was a tour guide or mother over all of them. Then again, who did Willow not treat nicely? _Ha,_ she thought to herself, _that makes it four times that I've introduced a chapter_.

The group of Pokémon, numbering about twenty (Wow, quite the OC list!), all sat in a slightly gloomy area of the guild. Azalea wouldn't have come if it was not dim. The Pokémon ranged from a Lucario to a Ditto, from a Houndour to a Teddiursa, and all in between. Willow confessed that she didn't know all of them (And maybe even a few had missed the party) as well as she should, and she would've sworn that that Snubbull was very curious.

"What's the point in having all of us in one room for a party?" Silver, the slightly selfish and stuck-up Glameow of Team Feline spoke up. "We could be doing better things right now."

"Nyan!" Cecilia, the mint-loving Skitty who had run off after Roam the Dieno last chapter, sat by her team leader. She wasn't agreeing or disagreeing with anything said. She just liked to 'nyan'.

The final member of Team Feline, a secretive Meowth, simply shrugged.

Willow smiled at the three cats in the crowd. "It's a party! Who doesn't want to be in a party?"

"Agreed!" Stars the Mawile whooped.

…

Forestt the Emolga was reclining in the back, happy to be out of the tent-shop. His mate, Joule the Pachirisu, was however going over a few items in her bag to try to sell to the Pokémon in the dim room. Why go to an event without making a little business?

…

"Can we have some food and music playing?" Ace, the cool Sceptile, asked Willow kindly.

Azalea the gloomy Bellosom whispered something, but couldn't be heard.

"You heard Azalea, dig in!" Willow chimed.

The gathered Pokémon all murmured to each other in confusion.

"She said that she made lots of sweets just for this occasion. It's on that table." The female Snivy pointed to a table that wasn't mentioned before. It was lined with every imaginable kind of home-made chocolate and sweets, including turn-overs, cinnamon rolls, and gummies on a platter. Willow paused and admitted, "I don't know of many Pokémon that know how to DJ, or else I would ask that Pokémon to do so…"

"I could give it a shot!" Blaze the Infernape of Team Eclipse half-spoke, half-laughed.

"Yeah, right, you are tone-deaf!" Cream, his partner Lopunny, shot back.

"Am not!" He defended himself.

Ace the Sceptile jumped up; surprised at the sound of his teammates' voices. "Blaze? Cream? Stark? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were on vacation."

"Shoot! He found us." Blaze crossed his furry monkey arms across his chest.

…

"I can DJ." Moonlight the Umbreon replied and smiled so charmingly that no one disagreed.

"Since when?" Willow asked politely.

"Since I read a book with a DJ as a main character, then I read a book about DJ-ing." The banker replied and began to set up a sound system and a turntable that Guild Master Delibird had but never used. As the Umbreon was setting up the speakers, most of the Pokémon migrated to the side of the room with the sweets.

The Pokémon that didn't dive for the sweets were Law the Luxio, Romi (such a strange name) the Snubbull, Romeo the Meowth, and Thade the Absol. These Pokémon saw each other and began chatting and getting to know each other.

"Hey, I don't think I know you," Thade the Absol smiled and pointed a white and navy blue paw at the pink bulldog Pokémon.

The male Snubbull didn't reply, instead, he held out his arms and began to hum to himself the James Bond theme. Then he lunged and chomped on Thade the Absol's tail. She gave a yelp and tried to shake off the crazy, tail-biting Pokémon.

"_Why?"_ Thade made an imitation of Sealeo/Cee Lo singing the song "Forget You".

…

Law the Luxio looked at the secretive Meowth from Team Feline and smiled a little strangely. "Do you think I'm a pretty Eevee?"

Romeo raised his eyebrows. "Um, come again?"

…

Stars the Mawile skipped around, chatting here and there with other Pokémon, making them smile. She was beginning to like this town despite its small size and poor buildings. She spotted her friend Trinket the Teddiursa talking with the Squirtle that had been used as a volleyball not too long ago. "Hey, what's up?" she smiled and put her arm around the Teddiursa's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

Erravi the Squirtle seemed a little nervous. It might have been because there was a Shuppet haunting him.

Trinket the Teddiursa smiled at her friend. "We were just talking about where we lived before coming to Ickano." The normally quite bear Pokémon said.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Stars asked and took a bite of the fresh chocolate chip cookie.

"No, but he's from Kanto, and I'm from Johto." Trinket said matter-of-factly. She pushed up her glasses and continued, "I stole these very glasses from a trainer in Kanto and rode on a Lapras to come here. It seems that Erravi the Squirtle swam all the way himself."

The turtle Pokémon shrugged, as if not knowing the truth.

"Really? Are you a former human? Your name is very odd…" Stars shrugged but didn't say it in any way that could be taken harshly.

"I think my trainer… he called me… Erravi because… it means… 'I'm lost' in Latin…" the Squirtle mumbled.

"Ironic."

…

Compass the Seedot stared at the blue and black Deino, eyes bugging from his sockets. "Dude, can I have some mints? I'll trade you some toothpaste…"

The Deino didn't say anything, instead, he sniffed the Seedot curiously.

"Nyan! I found you!" Cecelia the Skitty jumped up to Roam the Deino and pleaded, "Please can I have some mints? Nyan?"

Roam didn't know what to do. He was used to running around and randomly giving mints. What was he supposed to do when Pokémon _asked_ for them?

…

Dusk the Happiny, paper plate full of chocolates, walked around the group of Pokémon, looking for something to do. She waddled by the Umbreon and watched the dark-type eeveelution finish up the sound system for music. She offered him a brownie and continued on. She spotted a patient of hers and frowned. "Law, what are you doing outside my office?"

The Luxio, who was insisting he was a shiny Eevee, wagged his tail and jumped up and down on his four paws. "I wanted to come to the OC party. I'm one!"

"You are in intensive care for multi-personalities. And though I don't know how to help you, you shouldn't around here scaring other Pokémon." Dusk replied back. She was a kind heart, but sometimes you have to be harder on patients.

"I'm not scaring anyone! Everyone loves Eevees!" Law protested.

Romeo the Meowth, however, was thinking otherwise and was slowly backing away.

…

Romi the Snubbull, tired of chomping on the Absol's tail, walked off to the conversation happening between Stars the Mawile, Trinket the Teddiursa, and Erravi the Squirtle. He sat down and glared at the sickly sweets they all were eating.

"So you aren't human?" the steel-type Pokémon in the group asked the Squirtle.

"Certain." The Squirtle seemed nervous around others, but somehow this Mawile's friendliness didn't make him want to scream outrageously.

Romi glared at them. "What do you know of humans?" he asked.

Stars sent him a warm smile. "Nothing much. It's just that sometimes there happens to be a stray Pokémon that claims to be a human and turned into a Pokémon. Sometimes they are believed and end up somehow becoming great heroes and save the world or what not… _and_ sometimes they are sent to an asylum." She shrugged at this, lifting her head-jaws slightly. "I've never seen a human before."

"Humans are stupid. They think they're all that, but sometimes they are wrong and don't admit it." Trinket tapped her glasses again. "The trainer I stole these from captured my friend. But there was nothing I could do about it. The Pokéball is a cruel thing that messes with the mind." She said intelligently.

"Humans aren't all that bad… and Pokéballs neither…" Erravi stuttered. "If only my trainer actually used me in battles…"

"Why didn't he?" Stars asked while stuffing a brownie in her head-jaws.

"But… I think I didn't fight very much because I ran away from the opponent… that didn't make my trainer all that happy…"

"What, you a scaredy-cat?" Romi chomped his jaws together.

The Squirtle nodded ever so slightly. Lulu the Shuppet let Erravi be in his right mind for a while longer for the sake of these Pokémon trying to be nice to him. She didn't engage with the conversations at all. Why need to?

"And what do you think about humans?" Trinket regarded the Snubbull.

"They are awesome!" He proclaimed. "Seriously, they are the dogs… never mind, I'm a dog… but they are sweet. I've met a few of them before."

"Did they try to capture you?" Stars asked with interest.

Romi smirked. "No, they wouldn't dream of catching me." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "They'd fear my mad skills. I mean, I'm like a super-human!"

Erravi stayed silent, trying not to sink into hysteria like usual.

"What do you mean?" Stars asked.

"I'm a human that grabbed onto a Ninetails tail. No biggie." He replied and scuttled off to chomp on a fearsome Pokémon's tail to see what would happen.

"That's new…" Stars the Mawile shrugged.

…

A song was playing in the background, directed by Moonlight. The Umbreon was now sporting some nice retro headphones and bobbing his head to the tunes of the newest songs composed by Ickano Pokémon artists.

Thade the Absol slightly danced to the tunes while trying to still act like a serious and mysterious bounty hunter. She spotted a new Houndour trying to act the same way and trotted over to him. "Hi, I'm Thade the bounty hunter in these parts." She introduced herself coolly.

The Houndour, acting the same she was with a hint more sarcasm, replied, "I'm Grim, the poor wanderer of these parts." He was a teenager, and only now did Thade notice that he was a little skinnier than the normal Pokémon.

"Oh, then welcome." She offered her paw in a handshake. "I've lived here for a while, catching the crooks that the Rescue Teams can't catch or don't want to."

Grim the Houndour smirked. "Does it pay well?" he said with a slight spite. It felt to him as if she was mocking him with her job.

"Pretty well…" Thade shrugged her white shoulders. "When'd you get here? Are you planning to stay?"

"Look, I didn't come to this OC party for Twenty Questions."

"WAAARRRRRGGGHHHHh!" surprisingly, this cry wasn't coming from the Squirtle. Instead, it came from the little acorn Pokémon named Compass. "IT'S A 'Q' WORD! IT'S COMING TO GET MEEEE!"

…

"Tell me how you make these treats so delicious! Please, nyan?" Cecelia, now tired of bugging the Deino for mints was bugging the timid Bellosom for secrets behind the sweet treats. The pink cat wagged her tail and leaned forward with baited breath.

Silver, the Skitty's teammate, also didn't mind listening to the Bellosom. It was unanimous, the sweets were sensational. It looked like by the end of the party most all the sweets would be gone. Sorry, no leftovers. The Glameow stood by the younger Skitty, looking elegant while asking a question.

The grass-type cook smiled bashfully. "It's an old recipe. Shuckles came up with most recipes, since they are known to ferment berries in their shell. All my recipes are from Shuckles." She explained.

"I love your sweets. Can I get some everyday?" Cecelia leaned even closer. "Nyan?"

They were interrupted by a Luxio jumping about and yelling, "Eevees are loved everywhere! You can't make me go! I'm a beautiful silver Eevee!" he yelled over the music.

The little pink Pokémon nurse scuttled after him, yelling in a strangely fearsome way for her kind, "If I say that you aren't ready to talk with other Pokémon, then you aren't! I need to get you more medications! Come back here Law!"

…

"So, why did I not see you guys for a while?" Ace asked his teammates.

Blaze, who was smirking from a held secret, couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Pah! It was so fun. You should have come, Ace." He began to move his monkey arms about in his telling of the story. "We took off to the second Island of Ickano and chilled at a beach for a while. You can guess that Cream really liked it there." He smirked at his teammate and continued, "Then we got bored and sailed back after a few days. But then I had this brilliant idea that we could avoid you for the longest time possible because it was kind of like a hide-and-seek game. So we kept up the hiding streak for four days."

Ace didn't seem to understand the Infernape's logic, but he smiled anyways. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun and that you guys are back."

"I missed you, Ace!" Cream pouted in a slightly flirty way. "Stark took over leading and he's ever so boring! He's not cool like you!"

Stark shrugged lightly, as if admitting it was true.

Ace smiled at his teammate, unaffected by her flirting. "Come on, he's part of the team too. But anyways, it'll be good doing 1-star missions with you guys again. No more D-rank missions for Team Eclipse." Frankly, he and his team were the best of the guild so far, and it had been hard not being able to take on the hardest missions when he had no back-up in the time they were gone.

"Oh fiddle-butter!" Willow suddenly entered in the conversation. "Trek, do you remember ever mentioning our team name?" Trek shrugged and Willow went on, "Well, I should just tell you that Team _**Omen **_(that's us!) appreciated your help today, Ace."

"Why are you called Team Omen?" Stark asked evenly. "Shouldn't Team FryingPan be more fitting?"

"Ooh! That's a good idea!" Willow smiled. "But we originally registered as Omen… I forgot why…" she shrugged.

…

After the sweets were all eaten up, Willow called the Pokémon's attention to herself again. "Hey everybody! I propose that we play an awesome game that I don't have a name for, but it's where I chose a subject and you write it down. Like, let's all say that we have to put our phobias on a piece of paper and hand them to some Pokémon, then after the collector Pokémon reads out all the choices, we have to guess which one of us put that in. Sound fun?"

Some of the gathered Pokémon shrugged, while others like Stars the Mawile cheered for it. Seeing no opposition, Willow grabbed a stack of papers and began handing them out with a pencil to write with. Once she was sure most of them got one, (Roam the Deino, Lulu the Shuppet, and Law the Luxio couldn't play) she looked to her mate and smiled. "How about you be the judge that collects them all? The author hasn't given you a phobia yet."

Trek nodded in agreement. After a small pause, the Pokémon came up to hand their notes to Trek. Soon the hapless Cyndaquil had a pile of paper in front of him. he coughed, shuffled them a little, and began to read them out loud.

"One; Agoraphobia(Fear of being helpless in a situation where escape is near impossible),

"Two; Claustrophobia [Tight spaces],

"Three; Acrophobia(Heights),

"Four; Hemaphobia(Blood),

"Cinco; reptilian Pokémon,

"Six; people who are just too happy,

"Seven; Pyrophobia (fire),

"Eight; Nothing,

"Nine; Heights (again),

"Ten; the color pink,

"Eleven; the sun,

"Douze; Jynx,

"Thirteen; blinding lights,

"Mười bốn; Heights and Ariados,

"Fifteen; the letter 'Q',

"Sixteen; Something with no limbs,

"Seventeen; water. And that's all of the notes. Let's start with Silver and go clock-wise."

The gathered Pokémon stayed quiet for a while until Romeo piped up, "Since when did you know Spanish, French, and Vietnamese numbers?"

**Yeah, I bet you all know your character's phobias. Anyways, this chapter was fun and a bit hastily written, but it's awesome to have all the characters in one place. I'm thinking that Thade could take Grim the Houndour under her wing and teach him her trade. Would that work ****J-ster**** and ****Absol's Song****? And I still like to hear (from everyone except Dieno Dude and PhantoMNIGHT321) about your character's past and if you want anything changed with their reactions to each other.**

**And I believe that a plot is coming up soon, it might involve the anger-inducing Pansage and Panpour… and it might have to do with Uxie on the topic of stupidity… Do I know yet? NOPE! :D**

**Again, Thanks for your support. To those who are new to the story, I will be closing OC submissions soon to keep from an overload of characters.**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu (****Insane Protag)**

**Moonlight the Umbreon (****blackshadow94)**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) (****PhantoMNIGHT321)**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (****Acetrainer777****)**

**Dusk the Happiny (****Mew Musica****)**

**Silver the Glameow, Cecilia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (****ShadowSparx****)**

**Oran/Mr. Squishy the Ditto and Compass the Seedot (****FeeptheNinja****)**

**Romi the Snubbull (****ShinyPokeHunter)**

**Law the Luxio (Mothstar)**

**Grim the Houndour (****J-ster****)**


	12. This is SPARTA! No, not really

"Hey, you guys didn't let Pi play!" Oran the Ditto complained.

"No, don't let that glitch do anything!" Compass the Seedot spazzed back.

Cecelia and Romeo weren't playing the fear game because they didn't exactly know their phobias either. The Skitty didn't seem to mind watching the others have fun, and Romeo the Meowth didn't mind sitting with Cecilia.

Trek raised his eyebrows. "Who's Pee?"

"No, no, his name is Pi, like the mathematical symbol (π) for the unending number 3.14159263658… and so on." Oran protested. "And he hasn't been treated very well so far."

"Oh, you mean Pie?" Willow asked.

"No, Pi. Its pronounced with a short 'I'!"

"Where is he?" Willow looked around for a Pokémon that didn't exist in the last chapter.

"He's a little dot sitting by me. And don't pick on him because he's small!" Ditto patted a speck of dust. "He likes to glitch up Gameboy and Gameboy Color versions of Red and Blue."

"Um… how do glitches fit in the real Pokémon world? That was just programing errors, not portraying reality of the Pokémon world…" Willow continued to break the Time/Space dimensions by talking about the emergence of the original Pokémon games and the well-known glitches. "And flying away from a trainer doesn't cause a random Mew to pop up if your stats are at a certain level. That's just absurd!"

Oran the Ditto frowned. "You're hurting 3.14159263658-"

"We get it!" Trek the Cyndaquil interrupted the Ditto from saying many more numbers of Pi. He didn't care much about the unending numbers anyways.

"'s feelings." The Ditto finished.

"Um, how about we start playing the game?" Trek held up the pieces of paper in his tiny hand.

"OBJECTION!" Willow stood up and pointed her finger dramatically at Trek. "That is a faulty assumption!"

"This isn't a court…" the fire-mouse replied evenly.

"Let's skip the game and have a little fast-forward to tomorrow." Willow announced. And since the perspective and the author agreed with the Snivy, the time zoomed by and suddenly it was the next day.

Trek blinked awake and groaned. "What happened at the party? Why don't I remember it? Did Roam put some mints in the punch?" he was back in his little hole in the ground under the guild that was his team's sleeping place. As usual, it was dark.

Willow woke up beside him and yawned. "Remember, I sent the time skidding forward so the party could end earlier?"

"Next time you could just say that the party is over…" Trek grumbled. He sat up and shook his fur. "So, what's up for today?"

"We ought to get a good-paying job or else Guild Master Delibird will be ticked with us… and then I wonder if we should try to help Erravi the Squirtle with his social issues… then a little magic with Moonlight the Umbreon, and then food…" willow the Snivy shrugged and waved her leaf tail. "There are lots of things to do in Pool."

_Right, so where are the movie theatres and nice restaurants and amusement parks and Chuck E Cheese? _Trek mumbled inside his head.

"Wait, Erravi the Squirtle doesn't really have a place to call home… I wonder where the fast-forward put him?" Willow wondered out loud.

_**Where Erravi ended up…**_

"Where am I?" The Squirtle gasped as he opened his eyes and found that he was up-side-down on a flagpole outside of the Guild. "WAAAAAAAAAAAaGGHHHHHHHhhh!"

_**Back to the other guys…**_

"Hey, why are we the 'other guys'?" Ace protested.

_**Sorry, the other, other guys…**_

"Ok, the perspective is back at us!" Willow smiled through the dimness of the underground room. "Ok, so let's get an early start to rescuing so we aren't rushed at the end of the day to find a job."

"Next time, let's take a job that has clearer objectives." Trek didn't like yesterday's jobs and wanted something much more involved.

_**Random OC perspective shift!**_

Dusk the Happiny woke up in her office. "Weird, I don't remember going here after the party…" she muttered to herself. The girly-looking Pokémon jumped down from her desk and walked into the next room that had a little holding cell for the patients in intensive care. The only Pokémon in there was Law the Luxio.

Frankly, many Pokémon here were funny, random, and a little loony, but Law was a truly crazy patient. He liked pretending to be other Pokémon so much that he convinced himself that he was that Pokémon. In the mornings, he liked to pretend he was a Galvantula waiting for a breakfast of flies.

Dusk the Happiny smiled in a strained manner that wasn't typical of Happiny kind. "Law, it's time for breakfast…"

"Is it a Beedrill?" the Luxio asked while trying to perch on the wall like a large electric spider would. "I like Beedrills!"

"Law, you are a Luxio. Not an Eevee, not a Galvantula, a Luxio." The small pink Pokémon opened the large squeaky door and placed a plate of bacon on the floor.

"What's the fun of being a plain old Luxio when I can be a Galvantula?" the electric lion-like Pokémon protested and continued to scrabble up the wall.

"Because your pretending got you kicked out of society for mental instability. Now cut it out so you can be a regular Pokémon with normal quirks."

"NEVER!"

_**Erravi… the terrified Squirtle that ended up on the flagpole for no apparent reason…**_

"!" the poor, unfortunate water-type Pokémon cried and tried to get his bearings. A shoe flew up and hit his head, clamping his jaws shut for the moment.

"Shut up, we all got the message. You can stop crowing for the dawn already." A Pokémon called from the ground.

Since when did Pokémon have shoes to throw?

Erravi looked up and saw that his curly tail was somehow curling around the flagpole. _What am I going to do?_ He thought in a panic. _I'm stuck! I'm going to be helplessly dangling from here for all of eternity! Oh Arceous! What a terrible death to happen to_-

"Hey, it's an upside-down turtle!" Cecelia the Skitty jumped up and down in happiness. "Nyan! I've always wanted to talk to an upside-down turtle! Hi, how's the weather over there?"

_**Thade the Absol…**_

"Sweet! I've always wanted a potted fern plant and a radio!" Thade the Absol muttered happily in her sleep. She turned under her blanket and continued to dream of her favorite things… then a vision of the Sound of Music and the song about favorite things became to play in her head. She began to mumble along. "Brown-paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things! When the dog bites…"

Grim, the Houndour introduced in the OC party a chapter ago, stared at the mumbling Absol with slight distaste. She had offered to teach him her trade of outlaw hunting, but so far she was sleeping in. the Houndour rolled his eyes and sniffed. "Ahem…" he said half-heartedly.

"When I'm feeling sa-a-a-ad! I simply remember a few of my favorite things, and then I don't feel so baaa-"

"AHEM!"

Thade the Absol bolted awake and looked around quickly. "What is it? Did a thief take my froggy clock?" she demanded. Then when she saw the young Houndour she sat down with embarrassment and tried to regain her cool composure. "Sorry, I act weird when I sleep…" she began to groom her beautiful white fur out of distraction.

Grim the Houndour sighed, decidedly gloomy about this new kind of life. "You like musicals?" he asked in a mono-tone voice that betrayed sarcasm.

"Why would you ask that?" Thade gave him a weird look.

"Nothing." He said darkly. How was he going to learn to take down dangerous Pokémon from a goofy Absol that sang songs from old musicals? "So, when are we going to start?"

"Hunting down outlaws? Let's eat a berry for breakfast, and then talk to the Guild master Delibird. All the Pokémon who encounter a dangerous outlaw come to him first. Then we pretty much take the jobs that teams don't take and we keep all the profit. It's easy enough to say, but it'll be hard to put into action!"

Grim wasn't all that impressed, but since he had nowhere else to turn, he decided to go along with it.

_**Different area of Pool…**_

"Hey, do you think there was a point to this chapter?" Willow asked her Cyndaquil mate.

_**Another place in Pool…**_

A Snubbull peered out from behind a rock and sniggered to himself. A cool song began playing in his head, one involving guitars and trumpets, and some other sorts of instruments that accompanied the James Bond theme song. (Seriously, listen to that song while reading it. It's pretty cool!) he stealthily crept around the rock and did a few summersaults before chomping down on a Pokémon's tail.

Roam the Deino turned his head toward to pinch of pain in his tail and sniffed. Finding nothing out of the usual, he turned around and began to romp around, throwing mints at anything that made a sound; unaware of the human-turned-Pokémon was clamped on his tail.

_**And yet another place in Pool…**_

A Patrat from nowhere turned around dramatically and said at high volume, "THIS… IS… SPAR-"

The speaker was suddenly silenced from saying an internet/movie meme as the Dieno shoved a mint in his mouth.

**Sorry that this took so long and there still is no solid plot… but at least it's fun to write. For me at least. Blahbity Blah, Thank you for reading and such. Good news is that I'm re-editing my crowning Story, the one I want published. The bad news, It'll take longer for me to write the Fanfiction stories. But even though I haven't finished Fallen Trainers (For all of you who have read my long story) yet, I haven't given up on it! I'm just slow at getting to it.**

**Once again, I do not own everything in this story. I own a few Character's souls, like Willow, Trek, Lulu, and Erravi, and the other characters are listed below belonging to their respected owners. Nintendo owns Pokémon animals and dynamics and the whole shebang in the Pokémon world.**

**Yay! Long live randomness and non-cliches!**

**Kirlia: Good… (Evil face)**

**Zangoose-Kira: (0.0) Since when did I start talking to characters in colons?**

**OCs that I don't own:**

**Forestt the Emolga and Joule the Pachirisu (****Insane Protag)**

**Moonlight the Umbreon (****blackshadow94)**

**Ace the Sceptile, Blaze the Infernape, Stark the Lucario, and Cream the Lopunny (shiny) (****PhantoMNIGHT321)**

**Thade the Absol (****Absol's Song****)**

**Roam the Dieno ****(Dienodude)**** :D**

**Stars the Mawile ****(awesomness127)**

**Azalea the Bellossom (****Penny Tee13)**

**Trinket the Teddiursa (****Acetrainer777****)**

**Dusk the Happiny (****Mew Musica****)**

**Silver the Glameow, Cecilia the Skitty, and Romeo the Meowth (****ShadowSparx****)**

**Oran/Mr. Squishy the Ditto and Compass the Seedot, and 3.14… the .4 (****FeeptheNinja****)**

**Romi the Snubbull (****ShinyPokeHunter)**

**Law the Luxio (Mothstar)**

**Grim the Houndour (****J-ster****)**


End file.
